Percy Jackson: Fall of Olympus, and rise of the IDSTC
by The Chronicler of the IDSTC
Summary: This is a re-upload of my story Percy Jackson Destroys Olympus and Discovers the IDSTC. This story is a slightly original Percy betrayed story. It is inspired partially by Zayden StormVoids story, The New Titans: Fall of Olympus. Full description inside. there will be lemons eventually. the first one is in chapter three. so you'll have to read till at least there if you want it.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: All non-OC characters belong to Rick Riordan, yeahta yeahta yeahta. I'm only going to say it once.**

 **Second Disclaimer: This story is largely inspired by Zayden Stormvoid and his story The new Titans: fall of Olympus. I have gotten permission to use his ideas, so don't think I'm just going out and stealing other peoples intellectual property. If you have not already read his story, go do that.**

Hi, my name Is Perseus Jackson. I used to be your average demi-god doing your average thing. You know, slaying monster, killing the king of the Titans. Literally stabbing the earth to death. Ok, that last one isn't quite accurate. I actually killed the primordial Gaia who was a representation of the earth. Anyway, it's complicated. But I'm not the same demi-god I used to be. This is the story of how I met Jake, his father, and became a being so powerful even the gods would fear me. Oh and also how I destroyed Olympus and gained my own personal mini-harem? No, that's not the right word. Extended family? No, that's not right either. Anyway just read the story, and you'll get what I mean.

 _How? How does this always happen to me?_ You would have thought that killing the beast once was enough. You would have thought killing it a second time would have put it down, but nooo, it just keeps coming back after me. Was it really just over a year since I helped kill Gaia? I thought things would have calmed down after that, but nope. The gods really do hate me.

"Just one year, just one normal year is that too much to ask?" I shouted at the sky.

"Better focus on the Minotaur and not your problems, seaweed brain," Thalia shouted at me, "or you might not make it." She was hanging upside down from one of the branches of the tree that she had once been a part of. Peleus slept under the tree not seeming to mind the fight going on. _Shouldn't the stupid dragon wake up and help me fight this thing. It is close to the tree it guards._ There was my ADHD brain at work; it couldn't focus on the minotaur, it had to focus on a peacefully sleeping dragon. _Stop, bad Percy minotaur first, dragon later._ I decided to see if Thalia wanted to join the fun

"Aren't you going to join me, Thales?" I shouted back up to her. "We're having so much fun down here." She continued to flip through her book nonchalantly.

"Looks like you have everything under control." Did she have to sound so calm right now? I was fighting for my life, and she couldn't even be bothered to look at me. My momentary distraction was my temporary downfall. The Minotaur parried _riptide_ to the side with his axe, gripping it with only one hand. The second one he used to punch me in the chest while I was thinking about dragons, and girls hanging from trees. This blow sent me into a tree, not Thalia's tree thankfully, because the force of the blow sent me straight through the tree, snapping it in half. This did have its benefits. The tree tilted forward and landed were the Minotaur had been standing, forcing him to dodge out of the way, buying me a few extra seconds. I needed them. I was dazed from the attack, unable to get back on my feet. My brain decided now was the perfect time to go over everything that had led up to this moment.

( _Flash Back) (Almost exactly one year ago)_

The air was filled with the scent of battle. Screams of demi-gods fighting monsters rang out on the half-blood hill. Overhead there was a brilliant explosion. I looked up to see a figure falling from the sky. My first instinct was that Leo had somehow survived his suicide run at Gaia. I leaped forward, intending to try and break Leo's fall. As the figure got closer, I realized, with growing hoar, that the falling figure was much too feminine to be Leo Valdes. It took me a second to comprehend this horrific reality. The falling figure was Gaia. Leo's plan had failed. The primordial goddess lived. As she fell through the sky, I let my instincts take over. I threw my hands forward. Water rushed from the bay faster than should have been possible. It formed a sheet of ice over the ground, preventing Gaia from touching the earth; undoing all the damage that Leo had given his life for. Gaia landed with a loud crack on the ice. Cracks in the ice ran from her out in a spider web-like design. I summoned more water and froze it over the cracks, reinforcing the ice shell I had put over the ground. Gaia staggered to her feet and began to laugh maniacally.

"Poor, poor son of Poseidon. Thought that that messily attack from the Hephaestus kid would hurt me. I'll give you props for the cleverness. I actually felt that, but it wasn't nearly enough to finish _me_ off." Rage boiled within me. I would not let Leo's sacrifice be in vain. I did something very stupid. Hey, what do you expect from me? _Oh, okay miss Gaia I'll just go screw myself now, thank you very much for your kindness._ No, that would never happen. I screamed and charged her. I know, not the smartest thing I have ever done, but I would not let her mock my friends sacrifice. I charged her with full force and brought _riptide_ down on her swords. She blocked and parried my attacks. This only made me angrier and I threw my full weight into the attacks. Soon we were exchanging blows so fast I could barely keep up. I called on every ounce of godly power I had within me just to stay toe to toe with her. Leo's attack must have done more damage than she was willing to admit. Otherwise, I would be long dead. She was weaker than normal, just being woken up then blown up, but she would regain strength quickly. My preventing her from actually touching the ground had only slightly delayed this. She was still close enough to it to draw strength. I had to finish this quickly, or all would be lost. I threw every last ounce of my strength into my attacks. I brought my sword down hard enough that she had to use both of hers to block the blow. Simultaneously I made a sharp piece of ice shoot from the ground into the back of her ankle. This attack broke her concentration momentarily. I don't think this would have amounted to much if she hadn't been grappled from behind and pulled down. A dagger was now lodged in her side. I looked down to see who had tackled her. Under neither her writhing body lay Jason. His skin was pale, and blood covered his face. His sun-bronzed arms wrapped around Gaia's waist. He had pulled her down on top of him so that her heart was aligned with his, her on top of him, facing up.

"Do it," He screamed from under her. It took me a second for me to comprehend what he was asking me to do. He wanted me to plunge _Riptide_ through Gaia's chest. This would most definitely kill her, but it would also kill him in the process.

"I can't," I said back to him, tears in my eyes.

"You have to," he coughed back, "it's already too late for me." I realized then just how pale his skin was. His eyes were dull and seemed to be slightly sunken in his head. Was that, yes, when he had coughed there had been blood coming out of his mouth. "Come on man; I can't hold her that much longer." I saw a pool of blood leaking out from underneath were he and Gaia lay. Gaia had no open wounds. This could only mean one thing.

"Wha- what happened," I stammered.

"Took a ballista shot to the gut. Don't even know how I'm still conscious. Hurry, before it's too late." With those final words of encouragement, I plunged _Riptide_ into Gaia's and Jason's chest. I feel on my knees next to the two bodies. I looked over and saw Gaia's mouth struggling to form words. In a low tone, I heard her dying curse.

"You may have defeated me, son of Poseidon, but just as you have betrayed the son of Zeus, so shall those closest to you betray you. You shall be cast out from the gods; seen as an intruder in their domains. Even your father shall curse your name, and the day you were born." As those words left her lips, I felt my soul gain wait. A Primordial' s curse was nothing to be scoffed at. It would come to pass as surely as one of Apollos prophecies. I stumbled back in horror. Not as much as because of the curse, as what they had meant. I had killed my friend. Someone, who I knew if he had survived this battle, would have become my best friend second only to Annabeth. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I looked for something to kill.

 **Nico's POV**

I heard a guttural scream come from across the field of battle. I watched as Percy plunged his sword into Gaia's chest. (only later would I learn Jason had been underneath her.) Percy fell to his knees next to the fallen primordial. Within a few seconds, I saw him stumble back in horror. I saw a black repugnant essence attach itself to Percy and slowly sink in. It looked like a nasty piece of workmanship, though its effects would never touch me, being the son of the dark lord, Hades himself. The wind began to whip around the battlefield, overhead thunder boomed. Lightning began to flash out, evaporating monsters. This lightning was nothing like Jason or Thalia's lightning. This lighting wasn't as controlled as theirs. The winds whipped around until a turning cloud formed overhead. Within seconds I realized Percy was forming a hurricane. I don't think he was completely conscious of his actions as he swung _riptide_ wildly around the battlefield, killing any monster unfortunate enough to get in his path. The ground began to shake as Percy reminded everyone that his dad wasn't just the god of the sea, but also earthquakes. The ground split open consuming monsters as they fell into black holes. I felt the unholy energy wisping out of these cracks. My eyes widened in horror and fear. These cracks, I could tell, lead straight to the depth of Tartarus itself. Half-bloods ran for cover, trying to get out of the path of the unrelenting storm. I looked at the battlefield checking to make sure all my friends were safe. I spotted Annabeth and Hazel helping Piper limp off the field as Reyna and Frank covered their retreat. Both Greeks and Romans alike ran for cover behind the Parthenon. I watched as Will, and his siblings grab the injured campers and drag them off the battlefield while the hunters covered them with a volley of silver arrows. I looked around the battlefield looking for that Grace boy, Thalia's brother, Jason. I saw a faint wisp of his essence by the body of Gaia. I sprinted over the corpse only to find a haunting sight. That coming from the boy who hangs out in Hades for fun. Jason's body lay beneath the fallen Primordial. A sword wound in his chest. A second hole was in his stomach with parts of his intestines hanging out. His body had deep cuts all over it. I was surprised that he had the strength to pull Gaia down, that being my guess of how the final encounter went down. I reached out with my power to try and detect his spirit. I found it waiting in line for the counsel of undead judges. The line was backed up quite a bit because of the battle that had just taken place, plus my dad was absent so none of the warriors could be judged. I snapped back into the present (or past depending on how you look at it.) I decided I might as well pull Jason's body off the battlefield before it got even more destroyed by the current hurricane. I could care less about his body since I knew where his soul was, but the others were sentimental and would want the body. As I carried his body behind the Athena Parsanoth into relative safety, Piper came running forward.

"Jason," she shouted, her eyes tearing up. I shook my head slowly. She ran forward a look of disbelief on her face. "Jason, Jason wake up." She tried shaking his arm.

"He's gone, Piper," I tried saying softly. I wasn't good at expressing emotions, and the last thing I wanted to deal with Jason's greaving lover.

"No, No, No, No," She shouted, starting to cry even harder. Annabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Piper turned around into Annabeth's waiting arms. The two girls hugged for a while. After a prolonged silence Piper finally turned to me, sniffling, but able to hold back the floodgate of tears. "How?" She asked. I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb at the ragging son of Poseidon. Her gaze followed my gesture until she found Percy. A look of confusion crossed her face. "Huh?"

"I don't know for sure, but from what I was able to deduce, he sacrificed himself to hold Gaia down while Percy stabbed her."

"But how did that kill him?"

"He was under Gaia when I found him. Percy's sword would have had to pass through both of them. Jason was already fatally wounded when he took Gaia down."

"How, How could Percy kill Jason?" Piper asked, her voice full of confusion, horror, and anger.

"Why do you think Percy is raging so hard right now? As I said before, Jason was already fatally wounded. He must have used the last of his strength to hold Gaia down. He wanted his life to matter. If Percy hadn't stabbed Gaia when he had the chance, we would all be dead now." Piper just turned her head back into Annabeth's shoulder and continued to sob. I shook my head as I laid Jason's body down. The winds began to quite down as Percy's rage burned out. His power was running out.

 **Percy's POV**

The wind whipping around me slowly subsided, my power drained. My legs were weak, my entire body ached. I felt like I had just sprinted through a triathlon, without any sea-god powers to boost me through the water part. My legs gave out, and I fell on my hand and knees. I felt I had overtaxed my body. I had used to much godly power. The world slowly turned black. The last thing I saw was Nico and Will running at me; then I passed out.

How much time did the gods give us to recover from the war? Only a month. It didn't seem nearly long enough. We mourned our dead. We lost nearly half the camp in the war. It was a harsh blow to the camp. We burned shrouds every night. We didn't want to burn them all at once because we wanted to give proper honor to our dead, at least, that is what I was told when I woke up. I was unconscious for nearly a week and a half after the final battle. Apparently, I had used up too much energy, and I had nearly died from the battle with Gaia and her minions. Annabeth scolded me thoroughly after I woke up, before bursting into tears and falling into my arms, making me promise to never leave her again. I did with a smile.

"I promise to do everything in my strength to make sure I never leave my wise girl again."

"You better mean it sea-weed brain."

"I do from the bottom of my heart." She curled further into my chest after that. After a little bit, she spoke up.

"We should get ready for the ceremony tonight."

"Huh?" I said in my normal confused state.

"We've held off burning the shrouds of Leo and Jason until you woke up. We wanted you to be there. We need your help to perform the ceremony since they were part of the seven, and so were we."

That night was a very solemn one. When I saw Piper, she turned her head away from me tears falling out of her eyes. She had every right to hate me for killing Jason. I only hoped she hated me at least half as much as I hated myself. I had failed. First Leo, then Jason, both had sacrificed themselves to save the earth and destroy Gaia. And here I was coming through nearly unscathed except for a week-long coma. We carried out the ritual for Leo and Jason, recounting their bravery, and finally burning their shroud. It went up in flame. I watched the flames reflect in Piper's tear-streaked eyes. I held Annabeth closer. I could never imagine losing her. We had literally been through hell and back together. After that, we headed back to our cabin's Annabeth went back to my cabin with me. No one questioned it, not even Chiron. I later learned that she had spent every night in the infirmary with me, and most days as well. I guess when you go through hell with someone you form an almost unbreakable bond.

Gaia's faced laughed at me.

"Son of Poseidon, you betrayed him, how can you sleep so soundly at night knowing what you did. He was your friend, your brother in arms, and you killed him, drove a sword right through his heart. The heart he used to love you so much. The heart he used to love Piper. You took his life from him; soon the gods will take yours from you." Gaia's face slowly morphed into that of Jason's. His face looked completely unnatural. His face was turned into a smile that shouldn't be possible. (Think crazy, insane anime faces.)

"Why Percy?" He asked. "Why did you kill me. Weren't we friends? I trusted you, and you betrayed me, now prepare to be betrayed."

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. I sat up straight in bed. I felt Annabeth shift in bed beside me, missing the warm spot that had been there. Her eyes shot open, and she sat straight up in bed as well, her arms wrapped around me, her naked body pressing into my equally naked body. We were used to this by now. One or the other of us often woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Hers were almost always of our time in Tartarus. Mine on the on the other hand varied. Sometimes I would dream of Tartarus, other times I would dream of Leo or Calypso. I would dream of all the Half-bloods that had died in the two wars I had fought. Then there were the most haunting ones. The ones like I had just awoken from. The ones were Gaia and Jason would taunt me. Sometimes it was Leo instead of Jason, but there was always the common theme; I had killed them, I couldn't save them.

"It's alright Percy; you're here with me, you're safe," Annabeth spoke in a calm voice as she stroked my muscular back. Her soft hands traced the lines that my muscles made in my back. "Lay down, Percy, you'll be fine." I slowly lay back down in our bed.

"Thanks, Beth, I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled softly in the darkness.

"What was it about this time?"

"Jason," I said simply. She nodded in understanding. I had already described this dream to her. She didn't pry for information.

"You know it wasn't your fault?" She said quietly into my ear." I rotated over, so I was looking her in the eye.

"Yes, it was. I'm the one who drove the sword through his chest." She shook her head.

"He was already dying before you stabbed him. It's not your fault."

"We could have gotten him help. He could have recovered."

"You know that's not true. Had he not held Gaia for you, we would all be dead now, and on top of that even had Leo's attack successfully killed Gaia, Jason would still have bled out before Will could have gotten to him."

"Let's stop arguing about it, it's not worth it," I said rolling back onto my back. She merely nodded into my shoulder, mumbling her consent. Now to address what I'm sure you're all thinking. No, Annabeth and I did not have sex last night. We rarely do. We have, yes. Our first time being on the Argo II the night we found each other for the first time after my amnesia induced by a particular goddess, I was not that fond of. We didn't do it often. We didn't want to risk anything unsafe. As much as we wanted to have a child one day, we weren't ready yet. We loved each other dearly, but even being boyfriend and girlfriend, we preferred just to be in each others presence. In fact, we had to sleep together at night. We had tried staying in separate cabins, but soon enough Annabeth would end up wandering back into my cabin. If she hadn't, I would have been forced to go to hers. It was much safer to stay in mine since my only sibling, Tyson, spent most of his time at the Cyclopes' forges. That meant I had the cabin to myself. After Tartarus, we had separation anxiety at night. It was so bad it was impossible for us to sleep apart from each other.

"It's time to get up," Annabeth said eventually.

"I know," I mumbled. Today was the day we had to go to Olympus and give a report to the gods and receive our "rewards." I still didn't fully trust the god's rewards after last time. Not only had they tried to force godhood on me, but they also didn't completely carry out their promises to me. This time I would get them to swear on the river Stix. Eventually, Annabeth and I rolled out of bed. We pulled on our clothes and headed out to meet the others.

It had been one month since the final battle, but none of has fully recovered yet, nor, I thought, would we ever truly recover. I spotted the others and headed towards them. They stood in a group on top of Half-blood hill. Frank stood tall, out of the rest of them. Hazel stood next to him, lightly holding onto his arm. Rehna and Nico also stood with them. Piper stood to the side. When she spotted me, she turned her head away. A pain struck in my chest. Not because Piper wouldn't look at me, I fully expected it; no deserved it. I reminded myself daily how stupid I was. It hurt me the most because every time I looked at her, I saw her and Jason together, and it simply reminded me of him, and the cycle of self-loathing would continue. I didn't blame her for any of this. It was my own damn fault. Annabeth and I climbed the hill and stood by the others. Soon we were joined by every half-blood in the camp. With a flash, we were in Olympus.

 **(This next part is copied almost word for word from Zayden StormViod's story The New Titans: Fall of Olympus with a few minor changes. It is completely used with his permission):**

(I didn't feel like trying to come up with my own ideas, I started to and realized he did it so much better than me. So I just took it from him. Zaden if you're reading this I hope this isn't overstepping. I just liked how you described everything. It's so much better than anything I could do, or cared to.)

The thrones of the Olympians were in a semi-U-shaped formation; the hearth blazed in the middle with Hestia in her eight-year-old form tending to it. The walls were marbled white with descriptions of the god's history and different quests from the heroes of old and new, with gold lining and the cracks that were there after I fought Kronos. Above the throne room showed the night sky with the stars and moonshining. Bessie was still swimming in her bubble aquarium, mooing seemingly happy to see me.

The Olympians were in their seats. The first throne, Zeus's was made out of stormy clouds, the throne was crackling with electricity, and on top of the throne was a golden eagle statue. Zeus himself wore a black silk business suit and pants, his white blonde hair neatly gelled his face stern, his electric blue eyes sparking. He held his Master Bolt in his right hand.

To the right of Zeus, sat his wife, Hera. Her throne was simple white marble with lines of golden ivory encircling it. Hera wore a white Greek dress with golden armbands on her wrists, her chocolate hair trimmed and braided with golden braids.

On Zeus's left side was his brother, my father, Poseidon. His throne was a simple green and blue fisherman's chair with a place for a fisherman's rod or Poseidon's trident, which was there now. Poseidon wore a blue chiton which showed how dressed he was for the occasion. He would normally wear fishing clothes. His dark hair made his eyes stand out. They were sea-green like mine, and they shown at me with pride, a wide smile on his face.

Across from Poseidon, to the right of Hera, sat Demeter who was wearing a green dress. Her hair was braided in what, in my opinion, looked like a wicker basket. Her throne was entirely made out of leaves and vines. She was currently trying to pester-uh I mean-"convince" Hera into eating some cereal.

To Demeter's right sat Athena. She wore a gray blouse, faded jeans, and hiking boots. Her face looked like Annabeth's, her brown hair in a braid, her stormy gray eyes looking throughout the throne room as if formulation a plan if a fight occurred. Her throne was colored gray, depictions of wars and heroes weaved into it and her shield, Aegis, was placed to the side of the throne.

Across from Athena, to Poseidon's left sat Artemis, in a silver throne, deer horns place on the top of her throne with a moon symbol in the middle, at the end of the armrests were silver deer head statues, on the throne's left side she had her bow, while the quiver was on the right side. Artemis glowed with beauty that rivaled Aphrodite, Her hunter's outfit hugged her sixteen- year old body. Her Auburn hair flowed like a waterfall, her face heart-shaped, her eyes like two silver pools shining like the moon itself that I could stare at for hours and – Whoa, what is up with me I already had the most amazing person in the world, Annabeth. This was Artemis the maiden goddess. She would turn me into a jackalope and let her hunters stick me full of arrows if she realized what I had started to think. When I looked back at her she was also looking at me with what, I thought, was curiosity and … respect? When she realized that I noticed, she quickly looked away, and I swore, as unlikely as it may be, she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Next, to her, her brother's golden throne sat empty. I shuddered thinking what Zeus must have done to poor Apollo. This war wasn't his fault, yet he was getting the blame.

Across from Apollo's throne, to Athena's right, was Hephaestus in a throne that was made out of different raw materials, gears, and pipes, which would occasionally shoot out a bit of flame from the top like a race car. Hephaestus wore a workshop mechanic's suit that had oil stains on it or blood, either way; it was messy. Hephaestus had a sad look on his face, no doubt still grieving over Leo, his thick beard would spurt out flames at times.

To Hephaestus's right was his wife Aphrodite in a throne that resembled that of a love seat with the back in the shape of a heart, colored hot pink, and hearts plastered on the side of it. A bow sat to one side, which surprised me because I never thought Aphrodite knew archery. I thought that as Cupid's thing.

Aphrodite was probably one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen, save for Annabeth and Artemis- _Uh there I go again. Bad Percy, Bad!_ Last time I saw Aphrodite, she looked like a combination of Annabeth and a celebrity I had a crush on as a kid. Today, however, she was different. Today she was in an eighteen-year-old body. She had chocolate brown, curly hair, pearl-like skin, kaleidoscopic eyes like Piper's little to no makeup which made her look more beautiful. She was wearing a red satin dress, that hugged her curves nicely. To finish off her outfit, she wore red satin heels. What confused me the most was that when Aphrodite noticed what form she was in she looked shocked, then almost alarmed. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice, but it was kinda hard with her staring at me, her eyes boring into my head.

Across from Aphrodite, next to where Apollo would normally sit, sat Hermes. His throne was a simple blue with depictions of sports and athletics. On the side was a holder for Hermes's caduceus where the snakes, Geoge and Martha, would encircle the staff arguing about something. Probably about either which one is better or about rats. Hermes had on a light blue business suit and was currently making a call on his caduceus. His face would always remind me of Luke, a friend, a traitor, but a hero.

On Hermes's left was one of my least favorite Olympians, Dionysus, who sat on a throne made out of grapevines. Dionysus wore his leopard shirt, brown shorts, his black hair gelled and was so far looking bored and reading a wine magazine.

To Aphrodite's right, across from Dionysus, sat my all-time least favorite Olympian, Ares. He was sitting on a black and red throne with different weapons attached to the sides of the throne and depictions of different wars. What was most disturbing was the seat cushion looked like. It was made out of human flesh. Just by being near Areas made me feel angry. He had on a black leather jacket, and jeans, blood red shirt, spike boots, and sunglasses to hide his flames for eyes. He tried to flirt with Aphrodite, but when he saw that she was staring at me, he scowled and looked at me menacingly. How is it my fault that she was looking at me and not his ugly mug?

Lastly, seated off to the side in a temporary black throne was Hades. He was looking at his kids with pride. He was wearing a black suit with a platinum undershirt and silver tie. At his armrest sat his symbol of power, the Helm of Darkness. Just looking at it for a split second gave me chills.

 **(This ends what I have copied from Zayden. The rest is my own story again.)**

"All those who traveled on the Argo II please step forward," Zeus said in a thunderous voice. Reyna, Nico, and the remainder of the prophesied seven stepped forward. We bowed to the gods. "Rise," said Zeus. "Reyna, step forward," he commanded. She took a step-in front of the rest of us. "For your service to Olympos, we have determined to give you partial immortality, similar to what the Artemis's hunters enjoy. In your case, your source of power shall be Camp Jupiter. As long as it exists or until you relinquish the title, you shall be a co-praetor. Reyna bowed deeply, In the utter shock of her reward.

"Next, Nico, step forward son," said Hades, a slight smile on his face. For him, that was basically balling his eyes out in joy. "For your help with the second Titan war, and for your even more pronounced work bring the two demi-god camps into alignment. I am naming you my heir. You shall be granted, godhood as long as you remain within my domain, that is, as long as you stay in the underworld. You shall be my lieutenant and second in command. If I ever fade, you will achieve full godhood, just as I am now. Once we have recaptured all of the escaped souls and taken care of the dreadfully backed up line, you may return to earth with partial immortality, such as Reyna. You will serve as the emissary between camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter. Do you accept this gift my soon?" Nico hesitated only a split second.

"Yes, I do father." With his assent, the room began to glow faintly. A shimmer fell around Nico as he was turned into something more powerful. Not a god, but not a half-blood either. He was something different entirely. He bowed to his father and rejoined the line with the rest of us.

"Hazel, daughter step forward." Hades shifted into his Pluto form. "For your help in the war, we are granting you the same gift as Reyna. We are also removing your curse. You will still be able to summon jewels and precious metals, but they will only be cursed if you want them to be. Hazel bowed tears in her eyes. She looked slightly confused at why she had been made a praetor and not Frank. As she was about to ask this question, Pluto waved her off. She closed her mouth and returned to the line.

"Frank Zhang, step forward." Ares shifted into his Mars form. "For your accomplishments in the war, we are removing your curse. Hold forth your wood." My mind wanted to giggle at the innuendo, but I mentally slapped myself. Frank removed his little stick and held it forward. _Nope, bad mind stop._ With a flash, it burned up. We all stood there in shocked silence. Frank clasped his chest as if he expected to die of a heart attack any second. He did not instantly combust or show even the slightest sign of discomfort. He slowly looked at his father. "Your life is no longer connected to that burned up the log. Now it is connected to New Rome, Camp Jupiter, and the twelfth legion. You are now the Immortal _Pontifex-Maximus_ of New Rome. You shall reign even above the praetors. You shall control both the legion and all roman half-bloods. You shall also receive a full-time war blessing. No one shall be able to touch you in battle. This only applies to you while you are actually in combat. Remember Julius Cesar; He also had this blessing, yet he was assassinated. Be wise my son. Frank just stood there in confused silence. Slowly he bowed his head to Mars and returned to the line still in ah.

"Piper McLean, step forward," Aphrodite said calmly. As Piper stepped forward, a blessing similar to the one she had received at her claiming fell over her. Her hair grew out to match perfectly coming midway down her back. Her clothes changed into a stunningly beautiful dress. The odd thing about this dress is it looked like it would not hinder movement in the least or provide any disadvantage in combat. This time, Aphrodite had refrained, wisely, from having any makeup applied. Piper looked gorgeous enough without it. _What am I thinking? You killed her lover, and you have the audacity to start thinking like that, stop._ Piper looked shocked; she stared at her mother. "This blessing is permanent," Aphrodite said emphatically. It works similar to mine. Those who did not know you previously will see what they think of as the prime example of beauty. Those who knew you before will see you however you want them to. Only your soul mate will see past this blessing to see what you truly look like, even without you allowing them to. In addition to this, you shall be granted partial immortality until you find your soul mate. Now for something every one of my children wishes for, no matter how they are."

Aphrodite stepped off her throne and walked up to Piper. She leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. In was uncanny just how much they looked alike, Especially because Aphrodite only appeared to be a year or two older than Piper. When she stood up straight again, Piper looked even more shocked. She glanced at me quickly before turning away blushing ever so slightly. Aphrodite grabbed Piper by either side of her head before firmly placing a kiss on her mouth. I don't know who was more stunned, me, the demi-god's behind and beside me, the gods, or Piper herself. Pipers face really heated up then as she walked back to join the rest of us.

"Now," Zeus said, in his rumbling voice. "We shall mention the two fallen of the seven prophesied. Both Jason and Leo shall be honored in their death. They shall go straight to the Isles of bliss.

"They were going to anyway," Hades mumbled under his breath, "It was both of their third lives." Zeus glared at his brother. Hades pretended not to notice.

"Anyway," Zeus said, "Next."

"Annabeth Chase, step forward," Athena said a cold, calculating smile on her face. For all I knew, that could have been the nicest face she could summon. As much as I loved my wise girl, I just couldn't stand her mother. Talk about the worst mother-in-law. Man, family reunions would be occurred knowing how much Athena and Poseidon hated each other. "For your accomplishment's against Gaia, we have decided to allow you to construct a new city for Greek heroes, similar to New Rome. You shall be its patron. Your life force shall be connected to it, as long as it stands, so shall you. You shall have the power of a god as long as you stay within its boundaries, or on Olympus when you come to visit or work in the new city. Outside of these areas, you shall have partial immortality like the others have been granted today." We would also extend the offer of full godhood, that is if you want. It would have none of the limitations I spoke of. Annabeth looked back at me. I simply smiled at her. She turned back to her mother.

"Thank you, mother, I am deeply honored by your offer." The gods smiled. "But I don't want godhood. I will accept the first offer. I don't want to live forever. When this civilization dies, I wish to go with it." The god's smile turned into a frown or even open anger. They stared at me as if I had influenced her decision. The first thing the gods needed to understand is that I did not control Annabeth. She made her own decisions. Could it possibly be because of my decision to not except godhood after the Titan war, maybe, but it's her choice, not mine. Finally, the gods nodded at Annabeth; she stepped back into line with the rest of us.

"Finally Perseus Jackson, My son. Step forward." Poseidon bellowed. I stepped forward, fully expecting what was about to come. I had prepared myself and was ready for whatever might happen, at least, that's what I thought. "Perseus, this is the second time you stand before us as the savior of Olympus. This calls for an even greater reward than was offered last time. This time we offer you not only godhood but also a seat on the Olympian council. Do you accept?" I was fully prepared to be offered godhood, but a seat on the Olympian counsel, I just couldn't believe or accept that. I shook my head slowly. Anger began to form on the god's faces.

"I simply can't accept," I said softly.

"Why not?" Zeus demanded.

"With all due respect, Lord Zeus, It is the same reason I denied godhood before. I must stay with Annabeth. I could never abandon her or my other friends."

"But Annabeth was granted partial godship. And the others are immortal. Why would you refuse?" Poseidon asked, anger lacing his words.

"They are not full Immortals; they keep their own personality. I am not willing to risk losing myself by becoming an all-powerful god." Zeus's eyes narrowed, but he remained calm. This actually scared me more than if he had thrown his master bolt at me.

"We were afraid this might happen," Zeus said. "so we prepared a second gift. This one is not an option; it will simply happen whether you like it or not." This made me nervous. "You shall be granted partial godhood, similar to Annabeth. Unlike godhood, which must be accepted willingly, partial godhood does not need to be done willingly. If we were to try and force full godhood on you, your body would be consumed by godly power because of your rejection. Partial godhood does not give you as much power. Therefore it will not consume you when we change you." I nodded in understanding. "Your domain shall be camp half-blood. We have decided to let Dionysus off early for, um, good behavior." The other gods snickered when Zeus said this. "Percy, you shall take his place as the leader of camp half-blood, and it's protector. Same as Annabeth, if you leave your domain you shall be reduced to the same immortal state as a huntress."

"We understand that you and Annabeth have been having troubles sleeping at night." Artemis put in. Zeus nodded in agreement. Artemis threw Annabeth and I a doll of what appeared to be each other. "These will help you sleep, even when you are apart, Artemis said. "You shall both also receive a special nighttime blessing from me."

"That reminds me," Zeus said. "I am offering each of the gods a chance to give you their own personal blessings. This will stay with you even outside of your realm of power." Zeus nodded at Poseidon to begin the process. Poseidon looked at me in disgust

"This is no son of mine, I formally disown him, until he joins us on the council. Then I shall claim his as my own once more." Pain shot through my heart. My own father had disowned me. Sure, he wasn't the greatest father ever, but he was still my dad. It hurt so much just to hear those words leave his mouth. My mind immediately shot back to Gaia's words, _even your father shall curse your name, and the day you were born._ Was her prophecy coming true? Was I about to be kicked out of Olympus and never allowed to return? I didn't feel like I had been betrayed by any of my friends. The only one who hated me was Piper, and she had every reason to. I didn't feel as if any of my power left me. I realized that I had become strong enough to claim my powers like my own, not my fathers. I snapped back to reality as the gods continued to talk about me. Hera and Demeter had nothing to say to me. This was to be expected. Athena also didn't say anything. I couldn't say I was surprised. What did shock me is what Artemis said.

"I do have a blessing to give Percy." The shock must have been apparent on my face because she giggled slightly, she mostly covered it with her hand though. "I shall give you the blessing that I give my huntresses. You shall have enhanced reflexes, along with increased speed, strength, and stamina. Your abilities with the bow shall also increase. I hear that that particular skill is strongly lacking." I blushed slightly, embarrassed. _Why, why was I embarrassed? Why did I feel bad for thinking that I let Artemis down someway?_ What happened next shocked me almost more then what just went down, if that was possible.

"I also have a reward for the Hero," Aphrodite said in her sultry voice. She still looked slightly nervous because of her form, but she shook it off. She blew a kiss at me. I felt a pink cloud settle around me. When it disappeared, I looked around. Did people suddenly get shorter? No, I realized, I had grown. I now stood at six-foot three-inches. My muscles were well defined, my skin tanned perfectly. I raised the bottom of my shirt to look at my abs. I had a tight eight pack. I heard some of the girls giggle as I checked myself out. I reached up to scratch my chin; I found I had a nice shadow beard. I also felt that my pants were suddenly tighter in a certain area, and no, I hadn't gotten aroused checking myself out. I heard some moans and looked up to find all the girls staring at me. Aphrodite looked impressed with herself. Annabeth just openly stared at me, jaw slightly ajar. Even Artemis blushed slightly looking at me. I felt my pants get slightly tighter. _No, why did seeing all the girls looking at me like this get me turned on_? Zeus cleared his throat.

"I'm next," said Hermes. "I shall ever be grateful to you, Percy, for what you did for Luke. Even though he betrayed you, you still saw good in him and helped him come back and help us win. I shall grant you the ability to quick travel as I do. The Herme's delivery service shall always be ready to serve you."

"H'm, guess I'm next," said Hades. Ok enough of the shocks today, I can't take much more, my heart might give out. "thank you for all you have done for my children. Because of this, I shall give you the ability to shadow travel, as Nico does now. You shall also be able to control shadow and summon and control the undead. As well I return unto you that which Juno stripped you off, the curse of the Stix. I felt even more shock at this point. I didn't realize I could be surprised so often in such a little time. It's as if the gods were having a contest to see who could shock poor, little Percy the most. I felt the curse take hold of me at once. I felt the point on my back, the only point by which I could be harmed.

"And finally it's my turn," said Hestia, from the fireplace. "I claim you, Percy Jackson, as my champion, and adopted son. I could not do this if Poseidon had claimed you, but since he has realised you, I can claim you for my own." It felt slightly weird having an eight-year-old claim me as her son, but hey, I've experienced stranger things. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

With this, it seemed that the rewards ceremony was over. We were all teleported back to Camp Half-blood. We walked around for a little bit, just stuck in a kind of daze. We didn't quite know what to do now. Annabeth and I headed back to my cabin to sleep. As we were headed to the cabin, Piper stopped me.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked. I nodded. Annabeth continued to walk towards the cabin, giving me and Piper some privacy. Piper and I stood there in silence for a minute before I decided to break the silence.

"Piper, I know we haven't properly talked about what happened to Jason." Piper began to speak, but I interjected first and continued talking. "I know you must hate me for what I did. I'm not going to try and defend or justify my actions. I blame myself for what happened. I understand if you never want to talk to me again." Tears formed in Piper's eyes.

"Percy," she began. "I don't hate you." The words startled me so completely I had to take a step back.

"Wh-what?"

"Percy, I don't hate you. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I-I mean, I killed Jason, I hate myself every day, how could you not loathe the very sight of me?" Piper slapped me across the face. I had fully expected her to hit me at some point in this conversation, but I hadn't expected why she had just now.

"Listen here," Piper said through tears, shaking a finger in my face. "Jason's death was not your fault. He sacrificed his life bravely in order to defeat Gaia. He was going to die one way or another, and he chooses to do it heroically. Don't you dare degrade his death by saying he did anything else? Jason wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and neither do I.

"But, then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I never avoided you; you've been avoiding me."

"But you would tear up and turn away from me whenever you saw me."

"Yes, because you reminded me of Jason. I don't hate you for that; it's just still so fresh I can't help tearing up. And the reason I would turn away is that I can't stand for you to see me cry." I just stood there in complete shocked silence. Have I already mentioned today how many times I've been shocked like this? People need to stop doing his to me, or I'm going to die young of a heart attack. Piper pulled me into a hug, before quickly letting go. A slight blush on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Perseus Jackson." She smiled as she left. I headed to my cabin to join Annabeth, my head swirling with all that had happened today.

Over the course of the next year, many interesting things happened. First, I learned that the gods had also included a little gift they forgot to mention. I realized, one day, that I had a college-level education. How I got it, I have no clue, but I had one none the less. Annabeth was gifted with this as well. Now neither of us had to leave Camp Half-blood to attend college. This was a great relief since I had fallen so far behind, while Hera wiped my memories. My mom also found out she was pregnant shortly after I arrived home from Olympus. I was excited to be an older brother. I quickly realized, however, that I would not be able to stay around as much anymore. I couldn't risk attracting monsters here, and endangering the life of my mother, Paul, and my new sibling. I guess this was the god's way of giving me a middle finger. _Ha,_ they would say, _now you have to stay at Camp Half-blood and be its guardian deity._ I wasn't too angry at them for this.

I was now the leader of Camp Half-blood. I helped train new half-bloods, and there was a lot of new heroes in camp. It seemed the gods subconsciously knew that there was going to be a war and had procreated like bunnies. Almost all the new campers were under thirteen, like normal, but a few were as old as sixteen. These new heroes started showing up shortly after we got Apollo back to godhood. (Oh, that's a long story left for another day.) Oh, and Leo showed back up. Yeah, apparently, he wasn't actually dead. He had the physicians cure with him and used it to bring him back from the dead. When he returned (thanks in part to Apollo. Again, long story) he arrived with a mortal Calypso. To say we were shocked was an understatement. There it is again; I can almost feel my heart about to give out. Any way. Leo and Calypso helped Apollo to complete some quest; then they returned to camp. After that, the new half-bloods started pouring in.

During this time, I began to relax. This was a mistake, I would learn later, but at the time, I was so worn out I just needed a break. Annabeth began constructing New Olympus and New Athens. I hated the days she had to go to Olympus to design the city, but I must admit, she was doing a wonderful job. As a camp leader, I originally moved into the big house; this later changed when Annabeth began designing New Athens. She built our dream home. Even with the gods' blessing of being able to sleep apart from one another, we still preferred to sleep in each other's presence. During this relaxing period, I became good friends with both Aphrodite and Artemis. Aphrodite would come to camp often to check on her daughter's well-being. Artemis on the other hand, I'm not quite sure why she would show up. Each time she had a different reason, but they never quite seem to make sense.

Finally, the fateful week came. Had I known what was going to happen because of that week I would have either stayed in bed or gone on a tour of Greece. That would probably be more fun then what came next. The week I am talking about was the one-year anniversary of the defeat of Gaia. All the surviving heroes that partook in the battle gathered together to remember our losses and celebrate our victory. Camp Jupiter was there, as well as the hunters. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo also came for the party. It was both a somber occasion and a ruckus party. While this may seem like an oxymoron, it wasn't. You just had to be there to understand. The new half-bloods didn't fully understand what was going on. They understood the celebration part of it; that it had to do with winning a war last year, but they had never met the fallen heroes, so they did not grieve for them. The celebration was a ruckus one. Me, wanting to show off how much of a cool new leader I was, may have allowed some alcoholic consumption. Big mistake. As long as I live, (which should be quite a long time, if what Jake says is correct) I will never purposefully give alcohol to a bunch of unsupervised teenagers.

Anyways, at the end of the week, almost everyone was wasted. This excluded the senior demi-gods, and the gods themselves. Annabeth, Nico, and I all shared the godly ability to not get drunk. Most of my friends and the camp counselors had either been conscious with the amount they drank or knew how to handle it well. Pretty much everyone left standing after the party was the following: Leo, Calypso, Piper, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Thalia, Phoebe, the Stoll brothers and the Gardner sisters. The Romans left early the last day, with Frank and Hazel being the only two left conscious. Frank also shared the godly ability to not get drunk. Hazel had abstained from drinking for a singular purpose. Apparently, Frank and Hazel had wasted no time in starting their family. Frank and Hazel had gotten married halfway through the summer. Now Hazel was pregnant. She didn't show yet, but she would soon. Reyna, on the other hand, had been the first Roman to get blindly drunk. She managed to stay conscious for a few hours longer than the rest. But eventually, she went down hard. Nico used his enhanced shadow travel abilities, in combination with his sister, to teleport all of the unconscious Romans back to Camp Jupiter.

That afternoon I was lying in a hammock, comfortably resting from the exhausting week. Aphrodite and Artemis sat on the ground next to me quietly talking to each other, and occasionally asking my opinion on different matters. It was kind of funny to watch the two talk. Before this week I would say they couldn't have been anymore unlike, now, however, I was having second thoughts. This week Aphrodite had dropped the news bomb on me that she was a virgin, just like Athena and Artemis. Apparently, all of her children had been brainchildren. Who would have thought that the love goddess herself, had never had sex? It was mind-boggling, but I soon got over it when Artemis confirmed what Aphrodite had said.

There I was, lying in my comforting hammock, listening to two beautiful goddesses talk, then I hear Thalia yell.

"Percy, we've got another one. Get your lazy butt over here."

"Do it yourself," I shouted back.

"Oh no. This is your camp; these will be your campers. GET. OVER. HERE. NOW." Had I known what a pain in the ass these two would be, I would have stayed in my hammock and let them get eaten. Their terrified yells the background music to my conversation with two lovely ladies. I didn't know then what they would do, and my inability to let anyone under my protection gets hurt got the best of me, and I flashed to the bottom of half-blood hill. The first thing I noticed when I got there was Thalia hanging upside down from her pine tree reading a book. Above her and slightly closer to the trunk sat Annabeth, also reading a book. I ran up the hill to see what was going on. As I crested the top, I saw two boys running up towards me. Behind them, my old friend, the minotaur.

"Go," I shouted to the boys. They ran past me and towards the opposite side of the hill. Will and Leo had shown up at the bottom of the hill to figure out what all the yelling was about. Will quickly grabbed the boys and herded them towards the dining pavilion. Leo stayed at the bottom of the hill. Ready to back me up if worse came to worse. Aphrodite and Artemis came running up to see the action as well. _Great, Now I have an audience._ I thought. _Oh well, let's give them a show._ "Hey, recognize me?" I shouted at the minotaur. It snorted and pawed the ground getting ready to charge. Yep, He definitely remembered me. He charged at me. I rolled to the right trying to avoid him. As he ran, he threw out his hand and backhanded me into a tree. As I recovered from the blow, he pulled his axe off his back. "Just one year, just one normal year is that too much to ask?" I shouted at the sky.

"Better focus on the Minotaur and not your problems, seaweed brain," Thalia shouted at me.

And thus, you now see how I got where I am. (Go back to the beginning of the story and reread the start if you've already forgotten.) I recovered from the blow the minotaur had dealt me.

"Wuhu, go, Percy, we believe in you," Aphrodite called from the sidelines.

"Leo, some help buddy?" I asked

"Nah man. This one all you. Calypso would kill me if I got killed uselessly."

"You do realize the practical inability of the statement you just said?"

"Dude, she's a sorcerer, plus she somehow managed to get Nico on her side. She would just bring me back to life and kill me again for being an idiot."

"If I was going to kill you for being an idiot, I would have killed you the moment I saw you." Calypso appeared at Leo's side.

"So, does that mean he can help me? I asked hopefully. Dodging and the parring another attack from the minotaur.

"Absolutely not, Perseus Jackson. You have killed it twice before, just do it again."

"Easier said than done. It gets more powerful every time I face it."

"Stop whining your girlfriend is watching," said Nico. I spun to find him walking out of the shadow of Thalia's tree. I sensed the blade just in time. I threw my hand back, casting a wall of ice to block the falling axe. Nico did have a point, then again. "Do you want to help?"

"Nope, I just hear to watch." The minotaur pulled his axe out of the ice, bellowing in rage.

"Annabeth, Please." I may have been whining just a little bit.

"Grow a pair." Was all she responded with. Fine, they want to watch me play rough, I'll play rough. I swiped _riptide_ across my body, sending out ice spikes in a large wave. The minotaur caught most of the ice spikes on the flat of his blade; those that he didn't block bounced harmfully off his thick hide. The minotaur roared in rage and charged me again. I was getting tired really quick of his repetitive attacks. As I went to dodge again, he swung his axe out at me. It crossed my chest, cutting a deep gash along it, throwing me backward. I fell down against another tree. I touched my chest, and my hand came back red. I looked up and saw I had been forced outside of protective barrier camp. I was now mortal, only protected from aging. Luckily the last time I had fought the minotaur I was a mortal, so he didn't find anything unusual about my injury. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my head and picked me up. He was about to crush my skull. I thrust _riptide_ into his arm. He roared and threw me back inside the barrier. Instantly my wound healed. I remained on the ground, face down, not wanting the minotaur to be alerted to the fact I was no longer injured. When he got to me, I flipped over and grabbed his arm. He was shocked to not see a giant gash on my chest. I used my enhanced strength to flip him over my shoulder. He landed hard on the ground. I quickly twisted his arm sharply. I heard a loud snap. The minotaur bellowed in pain. Before he could recover, I grabbed _riptide_ and shoved it into his chest. He disintegrated into golden dust; only his omega-shaped, double-bladed axe is remaining. It shrunk down until it was my size. I reached out my hand, and it flew into my palm.

"Huh, neat," I said. I inspected the weapon. It was made from stygian iron. "Spoil of war, nice."

"Name it." Nico appeared at my side.

"Huh," I said stupidly.

"It's the final step in claiming a new soul weapon. Name it," Artemis said from my other side.

"How does _Dimios_ sound?" I asked. The axe glowed. The word _Dimios_ burning into the blade.

"Greek for the executioner, I like it," Artemis said. The Axe glowed again then disappeared.

"Huh?" I managed to grunt before I felt a searing pain in my left arm. A tattoo of the blade appeared on the underside of my arm, near my wrist. I concentrated on it, and _Dimios_ reappeared in my hand. "Nice." Thalia and Annabeth had climbed down from the tree by this point, or should I say, flipped out of the tree. Thalia didn't even bother the right herself. She just straightened her legs, then flipped mid-air, landing on her feet. Annabeth, not wanting to be outdone, did a backflip off the branch. They both landed next to me.

"Well it's about time for us to get going," Aphrodite said. "See you later Percy. Artemis quickly hugged me, then the two goddesses vanished.  
"Well that was something else," Leo chimed in. "We should probably go check in on the new kids before they destroy camp, without my help." Calypso smacked the back of Leo's head. "Ow, I was only joking, relax." That commit earned him a glare before Calypso turned on her heel and walked towards the pavilion. "Hey, wait for me," Leo said, chasing after his girlfriend. Annabeth and Thalia ran after them as well. Nico just nodded to me and stepped back into his shadows. I turned and headed for the pavilion.

 **How was it? Good, bad, Eh? Do you want more of these stories? Anyway, this is a Percy betrayed story, but I wanted to be a little unique. I'm tired of every Percy betrayed story portraying Jason as an asshole. He's just to good for that. He's like a second Percy. I felt it was better to give him an honorable death, rather than have him betray his best friend. Anyway, I would like you to vote on who you want to be in Percy's mini-harem, eh there's probably a better word for it, but I don't want to give away to much yet. Just now that it can be boys as well as girls. (It will make sense once you read it, especially if you have read the "Time Enough for Love" series by Rober A. Heinlein.) anyway. I will post a story specifically for the voting. Remember to review so I can improve quality.**


	2. bring on the company

**Disclaimer: Zane and Ryan belong to Zayden StormVoid.**

As I approached the dining pavilion, I heard two male voices talking. I assumed they were the voices of the two new kids. I entered the pavilion to see the two boys sitting at one of the tables, facing away from the table. Will hovered around them, patching them up to the best of his ability, which is to say, they were in the best medical care next to Apollo himself. The campers who were still conscious after the party were all gathered in the dining hall. The two new kids were reciting their story as I walked in. Nico stepped out of Wills shadow. The Apollo boy didn't even stop his work, used to his boyfriend popping out of his shadow at random times. (Yes. Nico and Will are still a couple in this story. I need it for a later plot device. I agree with Zayden that this relationship always seemed a little weird, almost as if Rick had thrown it in last minute. Anyway, Nico and Will are both bi in this story, as are most of the campers. Being descended from gods means they don't really have the same orientations as normal humans. Anyway back to the story)

"So, what's your guys' names and stories?" I asked. The first boy glared at me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a striking resemblance to Jason. That thought brought up dark memories, and I struggled to maintain my poise.

"We were already telling it, you should have gotten here sooner if you wanted to know," the blonde said. I was taken aback by his arrogance. In all his time here, not even luke would have shown this much bravado to such a clearly senior camper. I stared the boy down before responding.

"I would have been here sooner had you killed the minotaur before entering the camp," I said. I then added something more just to rub it in, "As I did when I first came to camp, at a younger age than you, I must say." The kid curled his lip. His friend interjected on his behalf.

"We would have killed it. We were just trying to get to the top of the hill so we could have the hi ground." I raised my eyebrows in sarcastic disbelief. This kid was nearly the spitting image of me, had I been half a foot shorter, and skinny and lanky, instead of ripped with muscle.

"Sure, you would have a kid. Now, Names, both of you."

"Best tell him, sons," Chiron said.

"Were not your sons old man," The blond kid told Chiron. I disliked these guys even more with each passing second. I was quickly coming up with a theory, while utterly ridiculous, seemed to fit this situation quite well. "Anyway," the kid continued, "I'm Zane Sky,"

"And I'm Ryan Markus," the black-haired demigod, who I had a sinking suspicion I might be related to, said.

"Now, you can continue where you left off," Chiron said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Zane said glaring at me. I glared right back at him. Eventually, he turned away from me and continued. It was my fifteenth birthday, I was throwing a huge party. All my friends were invited."

"And some people who weren't your friends," Ryan interjected. Zane nodded his head

"My parties were the best, everyone in school knew about them. Anyway, there Ryan and I were, chugging a few beers by the pool when this dude walks up to us."

"Yeah, He was kind of old, and dressed horribly, like he was supposed to be out fishing or something," Ryan continued the story, "He also had this huge beard. Mom kind of freaked when she saw him."

"Yeah, Oh, were half-brothers by the way, probably should have said that earlier. Same mom, different dad. Anyway, old dude walks up to us. He points at us then says, 'you have been chosen, go to this camp, and there you shall be treated like kings.' He handed us a piece of paper with the address of this place on it. He also gave us a book on Greek mythology and told us to read it because it would save our lives.

"I read it," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I'm not huge on the reading thing. Sports is what I'm good at. Yeah after he gave us the book he kinda disappeared. Like not vanish right in front of us, but when we looked at the paper then back up, he was gone. After that, some monsters attacked the party. We ran away. Found our way here, got chased by the minotaur. Mortally wounded it before, we got inside the barrier." He turned towards me. "You didn't need to fight it, man, it was going to die any minute."

"Uhm, no. There wasn't a scratch on it when I fought it. Trust me, I know it well enough by now."

"Then it healed somehow, trust me, without us weakening it, you would never have been able to kill it," Zane said smugly. My blood boiled at this commit. Who did these kids think they were. My eyes narrowed at him. "Trust me," he said, "I'll be the ruler of this camp soon." As if on cue, a lightning bolt appeared above Zane's head. Likewise, a trident appeared above Ryan's head. A gasp went throughout the room, not of surprise, all the campers in the pavilion at the moment were smart enough to have figured it out on their own, no it was in pure shock of the god's timing, almost as if they were confirming what Zane had said. Thalia ran out of the pavilion at a breakneck pace. I couldn't blame her. Last year she lost a loving, caring, considerate brother. Now she had another half-brother, and he was this dish. All the other campers bowed in the traditional way of camp. Annabeth knelt as well, though not without some silent complaining. I, however, did not bow. Not only was I the camp leader, but I was also, for the moment a god in my own territory. I bowed to no one except the god's, then only if I felt particularly like saving my own skin.

"Why isn't he bowing," Ryan said pointing at me.

"Well," Chiron began, "He is the camp leader, and the patron god of this camp. Only campers bow to show their respect to a new camper."

"Well," Zane said, "were obviously more important than the average camper. We're sons of the big three. Yeah, that's right, I learned quite a bit from that book I was given. Even if he is a god, our parentage is still better than his. The book said there were only currently three children of the big three. One is my half-sister, but it said her lineage was weak. Apparently, her full brother died uselessly last year. The other two are children of Hades, but Hades is clearly the least of the big three, so I don't count him." Nico's eyes narrowed at Zane. Will glanced up and noticed his boyfriend's face. He had stopped tending to the boy's wounds, and he now stepped away from them cautiously, not wanting to be in the splash zone if Nico decided to take their heads off.

"Well, you miss counted," I said. "I'm a son of Poseidon, twice savior of Olympus, the champion of Hestia, the head of this camp, and a freaking immortal, you're going to have to do better than lean on your daddy's fame if you want to get by here. Here you're judged by your actions, not by your lineage. Now get out of here before I decide to have Nico bring the Minotaur back and finish where he left off."

"He can do that?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"Stick around, and we can find out," Nico said, a sadistic smile on his face. The two new guys decided not to test their luck and gave up. Travis and Connor walked over to lead them to their cabin since neither cabin currently had a head counselor. I turned away from the boys to look at Annabeth. She smiled at me before a look of shock crossed her face. I had only a millisecond to react before I was struck in the back by a lightning bolt. It didn't hurt, It was only a slight tingle, like when you shiver really violently. I spun around to look directly at Zane. His face changed from a look of arrogance to a look of dismay. I used my speed of Hermie's to dash across the pavilion and punch him firmly in the jaw. He crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't you ever try that again," I said to him before realizing I had knocked him unconscious. I turned to Ryan. "tell that to him when he wakes up." Ryan just nodded at me, his eyes full of terror. Will stepped forward to help but Nico put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Will looked over his shoulder and saw Nico shaking his head at him. I turned back to Annabeth. "I need to go check on Thalia if she overheard anything they said about Jason…"

"I know," Annabeth responded, "But she's not the only one who needs comfort." She motioned two one of the tables. Piper sat there, crying silently into her hands.

"You talk to Piper, I'll handle Thalia." Annabeth just nodded in agreement. I walked out of the pavilion. The sky had grown dark. The cool of the night brushed against my skin. I reached out to my deity powers to see if I could find Thalia. One of the perks of being the patron god of a place is I could fell every aspect and locate anyone in my dominion. I sensed her in the training arena. I couldn't tell what she was doing but I was about to find out. I walked to the entrance of the training arena. I looked in to find Thalia swinging her dual hunting knives around. She was tearing apart a training dummy. Two other dummies were pinned to the walls with arrows. I looked on for a few seconds in silence. Thalia didn't notice me at all. She was too caught up in flaying the dummy. I noticed a line where a tear had fallen. Waited until she had completely destroyed it. After totaling it she sank to the ground, a few more tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, Thals," I said quietly, alerting her to my presence. She rolled, grabbed her bow, had an arrow nocked and pointed at me in a second. She relaxed a little when she saw it was me. She lowered her bow and let out a sorrowful sigh.

"Hi, Percy."

"How are you holding up?" I asked cautiously.

"How do you think?" she snapped at me. "Sorry." She said calming down. "I didn't mean to get angry, it's just really hard you know?" I just nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my sister, and I haven't even seen her yet.

"It's not just that, I accepted what Jason did. I had gotten over it mostly, well as much as I can. He gave his life to help you defeat Gaia. Without his sacrifice, none of us would be here now having this discussion. But then, these two guys show up and start insulting his memory. They weren't even here. Then He dared to call Jason _weak?_ After all, he sacrificed. And that's not even the start. He turn's out to be my half-brother. I lose my heroic real brother to an awful monster, then Zeus sends a 'replacement' who's just a giant idiot. I can't stand it." Thalia's face was clouded in anger. It looked as if she was about to kill someone. I did the most idiotic thing a person could do in this situation. I must have been suicidal. At this point, I don't think I have any self-preservation instincts. I stepped forward and gave Thalia a hug. Her muscles tensed at first, but she eventually relaxed and returned the hug. "Thanks, Percy, you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Don't we know it." I turned around to find Annabeth and Piper standing behind me. I let go of Thalia and walked over to stand beside Annabeth. I looked over at Piper. She had stopped crying, but her face was still slightly red and puffy. I know that most of the world wouldn't be able to see it because of her Aphrodite beauty charm, but I had always been able to see Piper for who she was, one of the most beautiful girls at camp, next to only Annabeth of course.

"Let's go back home," Annabeth said. "Maybe the new kids will learn their lesson and fall in line." I could only hope.

 **Third person POV**

"Really, he's the one you want?"

"Do you find a problem with him?" Two men stood side by side in a completely black void. It did not appear as if they were standing on anything. Just floating in infinite nothingness. They looked through a shimmering mirror-like object, which revealed all that was happening at camp half-blood. One man was around five-foot ten-inches, the other was a good six-foot six-inches. The smaller man wore elaborate battle armor. It was white with silver linings. It looked like it was straight out of a Si-Fi movie. He wore a cape which was attached to his shoulder plates. The cape was white with a metallic silver skull on it. His head and face were covered by a helmet, similar in design to his armor. The taller man, on the other hand, wore a sky-blue suit with clouds that floated across it. He wore a tie which had baby cherubs playing little harps on it. His face was old and weathered. His hair was long and snow white. His beard was also large and completely white. It was neat and matched his stately appearance.

"No. I don't," the armored man said hesitantly. "It's just, I don't really see him as one of your champions. Sure he's strong, but there are hundreds of thousands of people in the multi-verse stronger than him." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of him, of course not."

"Not him, but the position I will offer him one day."

"Why would I be."

"You are the only other person I have chosen as my champion in the past several millennia."

"So?" The old man just stayed quiet, observing the armor-clad figure. "Fine, of course, I'm jealous. I've been the only one who's had this special connection now I'm going to have to share it with some upstart." The armored man walked off and disappeared into the swirling nothingness. The old man stayed where he was stroking his beard. He watched as Percy Jackson crawled into bed with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Though it hurt him to watch, he stayed looking as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **So, here's the second Chapter. What do you think?** **I have uploaded a second story that follows the main character of my overarching series. It is the story that connects everything together. I am also uploading a story that will allow you to vote for which worlds (Books, movies, anime, ex.) you would like me to include in my extended universe.**


	3. Betrayal

**Hey I'm back form the dead. It's been almost exactly one year since I uploaded the first part of this story, and I'm just now getting to this part. Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I hope to be updating regularly from now on, but I am a college student with a very busy Life. It happens to be Easter break right now so I've had some time for writing. I managed to get this chapter pumped out in the last two days. I hope to get at least one or two more chapters up before I go into hibernation again. This chapter does have a slight lemon/lime at the end, so there's that. Other than that hope you enjoy.**

 **Note: whenever I use the /\\\ lines that is when Percy is talking in his current time. This book is written looking back on his past.**

 **Percy**

It had been just over two months since the two headaches known as Zane and Ryan showed up to camp being chased by the minotaur. If I had known then what I know now, I restate, I would have let them get eaten and not have batted an eye. Or maybe not. They are one of the reasons I'm where I am right now. Where is that? You may ask, well you'll have to read to the end of the story to find out. (That is if the author ever pulls his head out of his ass and actually finishes it) Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the two annoying pimples that I choose not to remember their names.

As I was saying before I got distracted, It was just over two months before that fateful day the two "kings" arrived at camp. And when I say kings, I'm not just being sarcastic, well I am but then again not completely. Zane and Ryan had quickly taken control of the swarms of new campers. It was like these campers had fallen under some mind enslaving spell that told them to worship Zane and Ryan as gods, ignoring that their camp actually did have a resident godling, Me. But I'm not to upset about that, really. What you don't believe me, yeah neither do I but I tell myself it's not that big of a deal. The two half brothers had not only managed to woo all of the new campers but even some of the campers that had been there for the battle against Gaia. In fact, out of all the campers, the only ones left on my side were the ones who had been conscious when the boys arrived at camp. Having them was enough I told myself. If only I could believe it.

It didn't help things either that Annabeth had started spending more and more time on Olympus. I couldn't blame her though. She had already finished New Athens and boy can I say it looks amazing. I had never been one to care too much for architecture. Actually, any time Annabeth tried to explain to me what was going on, I would go glassy-eyed and nearly lose consciousness until she stopped. She would just stare at me after she finished talking, shrug, and deeply kiss me out of my stupor. Boy, do I wish I could talk to her right now. But she is on Olympus making a home for the Gods that should last a millennia and be the greats work of architecture the world has ever known. The reason she doesn't return now is because she usually just falls asleep wherever she happens to be working and her mother carries her to bed at her palace. I can't say I'm pleased with this, but there is nothing I can do to stop it.

Anyhow with tensions rising at camps as the old faction grows weary of the new, I was glad when Artemis and Aphrodite showed up for one of their surprise visits.

"Boy, I can't say how glad I am to see you."

"Likewise," Aphrodite giggled. Artemis just nodded blushing slightly.

"What brings you here today?"

"Do we need a reason to come see the strong, brave hero who saved our lives and the lives of all our family?" asked Aphrodite. I think I almost sensed a flirtatious air about her, but that was probably just because that's who she was.

"Well normally when one, or in your case two, of the Olympians come to talk to you, they usually have a reason."

"Yes, it's true, we do have something to talk to you about," Artemis said. She was in her thirteen-year-old form and was slightly hiding behind Aphrodite.

"Yes but we would like to return to Olympus to discuss it further," chimed in Aphrodite as she tried to push Artemis out from behind her.

"Ok, I have no complaints. When do we leave?" before I could even get the full question out, we were standing in the center of a courtyard on Mount Olympus. The new city rose all around us with expert craftsmanship clearly evident in every building. We stood outside of what I could only assume was Artemis's temple/palace. It had carvings of forest animals all over it. Two giant bows were crossed above the door. "Ok well, I guess I should have expected that. Anyway, why am I here?"

"Well we've come with a request for you," Aphrodite said.

"Ok, what is it?" I repeat. Artemis shifts nervously not looking at me, Aphrodite huffed.

"Just tell him already."

"Well," Artemis began nervously.

"Spit it out." Aphrodite was getting impatient. Artemis wrung her hands nervously before continuing.

"Ok, first I want you to know this wasn't my Idea, I just agreed to it. My hunters and I have been in charge of cleaning up the mess of monsters that Gaia left. It has been suggested that you help us with this."

"And why would I want to join you? Going through the woods, hunting monsters, putting myself in danger, hunting with a bunch of man-haters who might string me up if I accidentally look at them wrong."

"It would not be without its benefits," a voice came from behind me. I spun to see Athena.

"What do you want?"  
"What do I want? Why I'm the one who suggested this whole little setup." I looked at Artemis my eyebrows wrinkling. She simply nodded in affirmation.

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Well, multiple reasons. First, you have managed to get on the bad side of several of the gods." I rolled my eyes; all sense of self-preservation being thrown out the window.

"Wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last." Man, I must really have a death wish or something.

"You best not be talking like that if you ever want to get back on their good side," Athena said haughtily.

"I Guess, that is if I _wanted_ to get on their good side. At this point, I don't really know what I want with the gods."

"I'm starting to think to bring him here was a bad Idea," said Aphrodite.

"I thought this was a bad Idea from the start," Artemis hmphed.

"Yes, yes, we all know what you think about this," Athena said, condensation ripe in her tone. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. One of the reasons I originally suggested this idea to Artemis was a chance for you to get back in favor with the gods."

"Again, who says I want to be in favor with the gods?"

"I will not have the entire Olympian council at odds with my future son-in-law. Speaking of which that brings me to the second reason I suggested this little arrangement." My eyebrows shot up. _What in the world could she be talking about,_ I thought to myself? "I will be using this situation as a test for you." She rolled her eyes at my bewildered expression. "What I'm trying to say is if you can live with a bunch of young, attractive girls, and stay faithful to Annabeth, I will give you my blessing for your marriage." That statement hit me like a sucker punch to the gut. Not that it was bad, just so unexpected. Sure, I had thought about marrying Annabeth, and I knew this day would come eventually. I just hadn't anticipated having this conversation so early. I hadn't mentally prepared myself for this discussion. I had known for a while that I was going to marry Annabeth. I had decided almost immediately after finding her again after Juno/Hera messed with me. Have I ever mentioned that I really don't like her, yeah, I think I've mentioned it once or twice? Wait I'm getting distracted again. Need. To. Keep. Focus. I just stood there speechless. Unable to form any words at what Athena had just said.

"Oh close your mouth. We both knew this would be coming sooner or later. I've accepted that eventually would come to this crossroad, and I know that you'll do whatever you want with or without my permission, but wouldn't it be so much better than you had at least one of your godly parent's permission. We both know Poseidon wouldn't give it to you unless you became a full god and not just a godling." I nodded in mute silence. I had had to come to terms with my new relationship with my oh so not loving father. "If you can resist the temptations that staying with the hunters will provide to a strapping young man like you." Artemis glared at Athena, I assumed that Artemis did not appreciate what Athena was implying about her hunters, or maybe it was just the fact that Athena wanted to test my self-control on Artemis's hunters. "Oh stop glaring at me like that Arty. We both now that Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, I'm sure your hunters are perfectly safe from Percy, that is if they want to be."

"I don't like what you're implying about my hunters, but your right about this. We both know Percy is unswervingly loyal to Annabeth, which again brings me to the question of why you are even testing him."

"Just say it's a mother's protective instinct." Aphrodite let out a loud scoff, then giggle, though she did try to muffle it behind her had. "Go ahead, say what you want."

"It's just I never took you for the caring type. You've let plenty of your children get married without any of your interference."

"Yes, but they weren't Annabeth, my _favorite_ ," she said this word slowly, emphasizing every syllable. "And the person they were marrying wasn't _him,"_ Athena said this pointing to me. "You know, the son of my enemy."

"Hey, at least I'm not a son of Arachnid." I probably shouldn't have said this, but you already know that I don't think about self-preservation before I speak. Luckily Athena just icily glared at me.

"You should really watch your tongue before someone cuts it off." I then did probably one of my more stupid moves, and I did a lot of stupid things. I stuck my tongue out at Athena. Yeah, yeah, I know, super childish, and I was provoking my future mother in law who already hated me. Aphrodite promptly hit me on the back of the head.

"Don't provoke her even more." She was trying to sound scolding, but I could hear the humor in her undertones. Athena hmphed and turned around.

"Think it over, and if you accept you leave immediately. "Oh, and one more thing," she said turning back to me. "Here, your dad ordered the cyclopes forge this for you. He says he disowned you, but he does still love you somewhere in the bottom of his dark heart." She tossed a pair of silver rings to me. One had my name on it, and the other had Annabeth's. The one with Annabeth's name was clearly the one that was supposed to go on my finger and vise-versa for the other one. They were beautiful. I mean absolutely stunning. There were intricate patterns drawn into both with expert craftsmanship. I couldn't believe that these were supposed to be our wedding rings.

"They're beautiful," I whispered. Athena nodded

"They better be, this relationship is between two of the most important demi-gods, now godlings, to ever exist."

"I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment."

"Of course, All the gods are interested in where this is headed. Those rings are your reward if you can complete my task."

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice then, do I?"

"No, no you don't," Athena smiled coldly.

 **Six months later**

 **Percy**

It had been six months since I took up Athena's mission. Six long weary months in which I had not gotten to see Annabeth the entire time. I hadn't even been allowed to tell her where he was going. The second I agreed to Athena's quest I was whisked away by Artemis to meet the hunters at their camp. I hoped Annabeth wouldn't be too mad with him, just disappearing into thin air. The best scenario was that her mother told her what was going on, or an almost equally good situation; she had been to busy building New Olympus to notice I was even gone, though if that were true, it would hurt a little.

My time with the hunters had been, well, interesting to say the least. When Artemis had first flashed in with me behind her and announced to the entire group that I would be staying with them for the next six months, there was a collective burst of outrage. If it had not been for Artemis and her lieutenant, the lovely Thalia, putting themselves between the enraged mob and me, I would probably have been torn apart on the spot. Lucky for me, once the girls realized that Artemis was serious about having me there and that I was a close friend with the head huntress, they quickly stopped openly attacking me. That didn't mean I didn't get death stares, or even death threats, from many of the girls, especially Phoebe. I never realized just how many ways there were to tell a man that you were going to castrate him then do unmentionable things with his unmentionables. Eventually, however, I was able to worm my way into their hearts, and soon, I was being treated like their brother. Once they realized I wasn't there to still their precious virginity, or do other horrible things to them, they slowly began to accept me. I became one of them. Well not entirely, I was still a boy, and some of the girls were old enough to remember Orion and his exploits, but I did become one of the family.

Even Artemis began to become very close to me. We would spend great amounts of time together, much to the hoar of many of the girls. Even Thalia seemed to be mad at how close we had grown. I didn't understand then why this could be. It didn't matter how close Artemis and I grew our friendship would always be completely platonic. I mean, she was a virgin goddess, and the whole reason I was there was to win over my girlfriend's mother that way I could marry my dearly beloved Annabeth. And as so many people liked to point out, my fatal flaw was loyalty. No matter what happened, I would never do something that I knew would hurt Annabeth.

/ If only I had known then what I now know. Wow, I seem to be saying that a lot. I guess it's true what they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty. Man, now Jake's just shaking his head at me while I write this. Anyway, you don't care about me, and what's happening right now, you care about what was happening when I was with the hunters.\\\

As I was saying, I had grown close to both Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunt. They fully trusted me at this point, and I trusted them. I had fully mastered every ability that the hunt used. I had gone from being one of the worst shots to be almost equal to Artemis and Apollo. My time there hadn't been with just the hunt. Aphrodite and Hestia had popped in to see me from time to time. Aphrodite had admitted to me at one point that Athena had asked her to come here to try and seduce me since I obviously wasn't going after any of the hunters. When I first heard this, I became very tense and aware of her.

"Relax," she giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and make you do anything you don't want to." She pushed her silky brown hair behind her ear. "But if you wanted to do anything with me I wouldn't mind, or tell Annabeth." She laughed when she saw my expression. "I'm joking, you need to learn to chill." After that, she had avoided me for a few weeks, but eventually, she resumed her regular visits and things went back to being mostly normal.

Eventually, the day came when my trial was up. Finally, I enjoyed being with the hunters, but I was more than ready to go back home to Annabeth. While I was packing Thalia came up to me.

"So, you're leaving today?"

"Yep." Thalia awkwardly kicked the dirt with the toe of her hunting book.

"I've enjoyed you being here."

"I've enjoyed being here."

"I wish you could stay a little longer."

"You know I need to get back to Annabeth. You can come to see us at camp half-blood anytime you want." This obviously wasn't what Thalia wanted to hear. She nodded and looked down. Had I said something wrong? I didn't understand what I did. Before I could apologize for whatever I had done wrong, Thalia surprised me. She hugged me roughly around my waist, her head only coming up to the top of my chest. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. I stood there stunned. She turned around blushing slightly. She ran over to were Phoebe was standing, grabbed her hand and the two headed into the forest.

"Were you corrupting one of my hunters? And on the last day, shame on you Percy." I turned to see Artemis. She was in her sixteen-year-old form. Even in this form, she was very petite, only coming up to the bottom of my chest. She looked up at me smiling.

"What? That? Thalia was just saying goodbye to me. You know she thinks of me as a brother. And I have to try my best to be a good brother, considering what I did to her last one." Artemis pursed her lips looking at me. Her very full, very kissable lips. Oh, my gods what am I thinking, this is Artemis was talking about.

"You still blame yourself for his death?" Luckily Artemis was not reading my mind at the moment.

"Huh," I said, trying to refocus on our conversation. "Oh well, no not exactly. I mean I've come to the realization that Jason sacrificed himself for all of camp half-blood. Blaming myself would diminish his sacrifice, and I don't want to do that."

"Good." Was all she said. "I need to talk to you about something," she said grabbing my elbow and leading me away from where the other girls were. Artemis had become comfortable with making physical contact with me since I came to live with the hunt. At first, she would shy away from me whenever we got to close, but now, she initiated contact all the time. Sometimes I thought she would hold on just a little longer than she had to. Like when she was helping teach me how to fully master my new gift with the bow. Then again this could just be my overactive imagination thinking too much into the little details.

Despite what I had said to Athena, staying loyal to Annabeth was harder than I thought it would be. I would be lying if I said I never fantasized about Thalia, Phoebe, some of the other huntresses, or even Artemis. I would even have some fantasies where they would all come to me at once. I tried to banish these thoughts know as I talked to Artemis. After we were out of earshot, Artemis turned to me.

"I've been thinking about something for a long time," I began to open my mouth. "No, don't say anything just hear me out until the end. Don't interrupt." I nodded my ascent. "As I said, I've thought about this long and hard." I had to keep my face emotionless at the slight innuendo. "And I've come to a decision. If you want, Perseus, I'm offering you a permeate position on the hunt. Your situation would be different than the other girls, seeing as A you're a guy and B you're already immortal. You would have a similar position as Orion used to have. Of course, I believe you would have a much better outcome than him. So, what do you say Percy? Will you stay with me and the hunt, or will you go back to camp half-blood and your city?" She had come closer to him almost pressing her small body against him. She seemed to do this almost subconsciously. I slowly pulled away from her, putting some space between us.

"You know my spot is at camp half-blood. I'm its patron god. I can't just abandon it. Plus, the whole reason I was here originally was so I could marry Annabeth. I need to go back to her." Artemis stepped back nodding solemnly, her face crestfallen.

"I knew that would be your answer, but I still had to ask. Well, I wish you good luck Perseus Jackson, champion of the gods, though they might not think that." With that, I stepped back into a shadow and quickly traveled to Athena's palace. Had I stand a few seconds longer I might have seen the single silver tear that fell from Artemis's eye.

I stepped out of my shadow travel in a similar courtyard to the one I first appeared in, except this one was outside of Athena's beautiful temple. It was magnificent. I could tell that Annabeth had paid special attention to this one. The entire city sprawled out. It had been completely finished. Everything looked pristine.

/ If I had known then what I know now, wow there I go again. Anyway, as I said. If I knew just what was about to happen, I would have burned down that beautiful temple right there and then. If only I could go back in time. Excuse me I've just been informed by Jake that I could go back, but that would be detrimental to the timeline and create a paradox. Oh well, back to the story. \\\ I stared at the perfect marble structure in front of me.

"I see you managed to complete my task." I looked at the door of the temple to see Athena standing there. She looked like a thirty-year-old version of Annabeth at the moment.

"I have. Can I have my reward now?"

"Of course." She reached out and handed me the two silver rings. "Of course, I'm only giving you my permission to marry Annabeth if she says yes. She might not." A steely look came into Athena's grey eyes.

"I'm not worried about that." Though the truth is told, now that she said something, I was starting to get a little nervous. I had never doubted that Annabeth would say yes, and I foolishly brushed this notion off. "I trust that not that much has changed in the six months that I've been gone."

"Mhm," was all she said in response. "Well, I wish you a happy life, Percy Jackson." Percy could sense that she said his name with an acidic tone. He brushed it off and stepped back into his shadow ready to get back to his Camp, his home. If he had just turned back to look at Athena, he would have seen her cruel, cold, calculating smile.

I stepped out of his shadow near Thalia's tree. Peleus stirred slightly but went back to sleep immediately as soon as he realized who it was. The first person to spot me was Nico. He had sensed me coming through the shadows. He nodded at me.

"Sup, man." Nico greeted him.

"Not much, what's up with you." I returned the greeting

"Not much." Percy smiled Nico had never been one for words. As I headed toward the dining pavilion, Nico stopped him with a warning. "I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Camps changed a lot since you left. I usually actually hang out at Jupiter now."

"Really? Things have gotten that Bad?" Niko nodded solemnly.

"The dweebs Zane and Ryan have gotten out of control." A pained look crossed Niko's face. "They have the whole camp on their side at this point. Even Wills turned at this point." I realized why Niko looked so pained. He had really loved his boyfriend.

"I'm guessing you're no longer a couple?"

"How could I? You were gone a long-time man. A lot's changed. The camp has fractured. Those who sided with the hateful brothers, and those who have remained loyal to you. And I've got to tell you, man. Its been hard without the leader of our faction. Clarisse, a few others and I have tried to hold it together, but a lot of us have moved into the city and are no longer counselors in the main camp. We can't get any new recruits to our faction, and it's all we can do to keep those who are still in it from leaving. Actually, scratch that. I think Will was the last fence liar. All those left are the ones who would follow you through Hades, and even Tartarus if you asked them to." I Gulped. This was some hard news to hear. "Anyway," Nico continued, "I'll go tell our faction that your back. It'll be the best news that we've had in a long time." He faded into the shadows.

I headed to the dining pavilion. I was almost there when I was tackled by a tiny Cherokee girl. For being so small, she packed quite a punch. She hugged me tightly. My back was on the ground with her lying on top of me. She sat up, her hands on my chest. She blushed when she realized the position we were in. She quickly got off me and helped me up. Her cheeks had turned bright pink.

"Sorry about that. I just got really existed when I saw you. How are you doing?"

"Well, I was doing alright until I got tackled by a certain beauty queen." She blushed again at this.

"Sorry." I booped her on the nose

"I'm joking. Relax." Piper smiled and hugged me again, this time standing upright.

"It's so good your back. We've all really missed you." I raised my eyebrows. "Ok the ones of us still loyal to you." She amended. She stepped back from me still holding my arms. "Man, it's just really good to see you. You have no idea how hard it's been without you." As if on queue I heard a voice call out.

"Zane, wait. You really don't want to do this."

"Leave me alone old man, You ain't the boss of me." I recognized the first voice as my good friend and mentor Chiron the centaur. And the second obviously belonged to Zane. I looked where the voices were coming from. "Get out of my way you plebs," Zane said pushing through my group of friends that Niko had gathered. The ones there was a pitiful group. It only consisted of Leo, Calypso, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, the Stoll brothers, and the Gardner sisters. Will also stood off to the side making fervent glances at Niko, who on his part completely ignored the son of Apollo. Zane pushed his way to the front of this group.

"So, the coward dares to show his face here again." Zane spat arrogantly. I gave him a confused look.

"Why would you call me a coward?"

"You disappeared shortly after we came. You obviously couldn't stand to be near such a greater power with your measly attempts to pretend to be a great hero." I was completely flabbergasted. _What in the world is he talking about?_ I looked around. My friends were obviously mad but didn't dare to stir so much as a finger. I looked around and realized we had been surrounded by a large number of young teens. There were more than I had ever seen at camp half-blood. _What in the world._ There must have been at least a hundred, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me there was over three times that though. Piper came close to me and whispered in my ear.

"There's been a ton of new demi-gods showing up. It's like the gods were preparing for a war even more deadly than the two you've already fought through." My eyes widened in shock."

"How Many," I mouthed to Piper. She just shook her head.

"More show up every day." Zane and Ryan don't let me see the numbers. In fact, all those loyal to you have been forced into the city and aren't allowed to be involved in the camp anymore. I know there's been at least twenty new Aphrodite kids. Drew tries to keep me informed the best she can, but she's under strict watch. All the campers that survived the war have been under surveillance. Some are secretly still loyal to you, like Drew. Others, like Will, have fully turned to the brothers' side." I nodded in understanding and turned back to Zane.

"I'm no coward, Zane. If you must know I was with the hunters of Artemis helping clean up all the monsters that were left over after the last war. Of course, you wouldn't appreciate what this mean since you have never been in a war." There were some gasps from my friends and the others who knew about the hunters. Zane's face turned red at this.

"You must be a real weakling if it took you six months to just kill some monsters."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you actually knew how strong these monsters are." Zane ignored me

"You're the ultimate coward. Having to run and hide among a bunch of girls." He said this to the demi-god's that had started to surround us. He was swaying the crowd with his voice, turning them even more under his control. "If it had been me on that hunt it would have been over in a week."

"You're right," I said in acknowledgment. This took him off guard. "If it had been there it would have been over within a week for you. That's because you would have been dead in your first encounter." Zane glared furiously at me. He took a step at me his first starting to crackle with electricity.

"You take that back cowardly." I shook my head no. "Then I'll make you." He began to charge at me."

"Enough," Chiron bellowed. "Zane you better stop. You're no match for Percy, especially not when he's in his domain."

"Shut up you old goat. You're talking to royalty. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Chiron stopped talking and shook his head in disappointment. I was in complete disbelief at the utter disrespect that Zane was showing toward Chiron.

"I don't have time to deal with your idiocy," I said shoving past Zane. "I need to find Annabeth." I reached out with my senses and found her on the beach. I also sensed Ryan not too far away. This got my blood boiling. What was Ryan going to do to Annabeth? Had both he and Zane heard I was back at the same time. Maybe. One of them might have come to distract me while the other did something to my girlfriend. I began to rush towards the beach when I sensed danger. I raised my had and caught a blade in between my thumb and pointer finger that was being swung overhand at my head. I spun to see a very angry Zane holding the sword that he had just used to try and take my head off.

"Fine, be that way. I'll deal with you first, then your brother." I twisted my wrist and snapped his flimsy blade in half. The force of the blade being broken sent Zane stumbling backward. He regained his balance and looked at me. His face contorting in anger.

"How dare you block my attack. I am the son of king Zeus that makes me a prince. You should be bowing to me." I scoffed

"I barely respect your dad. I couldn't give a shit if he were your dad or not. You can't just lean on his name. I'm the son of Poseidon, so I'm technically your equal. That's before you take into consideration I'm a god here. As long as I'm on campgrounds, I am a god, which is more than you'll ever be." Zane was beside himself with anger at this point. He charged his lightning. It flowed around his body in waves. He screamed shoving both hands out at me. It barely tickled. I had been hit by much stronger lightning from Thalia plenty of times before. This was nothing. I calmly walked forwarded through the lightning. I punched Zane in the gut. When he folded in two, I grabbed the back of his head with my hand and slammed it into my knee which I brought up to intercept his head. I dropped his unconscious body to the ground and glared at the half-bloods on the hill.

"Nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing." The campers slowly dissipated.

"Percy, we need to talk about." I cut Chiron off.

"Not know. I need to find Annabeth we can talk later." Piper grabbed my arm.

"Please Percy." I kissed her head and pushed her away. I ran off towards the beach.

 **Third person**

"We need to tell him," Piper told Chiron.

"We don't know what exactly is going on."

"I do. I've seen her doing things. Odd things. Things she would never normally be doing."

"We have to have faith that she hasn't done anything unforgivable and that she will come back to her senses when she sees him again."

"Part of me hopes your right. The selfish part wants him to myself."

"The Annabeth I know would never do anything like the rumors we've been hearing." Piper just nodded.

 **Warning first lemon/lime incoming. You have been warned.**

 **Percy**

I headed towards the beach my spirits slightly lighter after knocking out Zane. / This is one time I really wish I knew what was coming so I could have turned around and headed for the hills. That would have been better than what I came across.\\\ I rounded the bend to hear moaning coming from up ahead. I rushed forward at first thinking that Annabeth might be heart but slowed as the moans became clearer. I realized those weren't moans of pain, but of pleasure. I rounded the corner to find what will be the worst sight I have ever seen. And that's coming from the guy who's walked through Tartarus.

In front of me stood Ryan and Annabeth. Both were naked as the day they were born. Ryan's cock pumped furiously in and out of Annabeth's cunt. Fluids dripped down both of their legs. I could tell that they had been going at it a while. The smell of sex was thick on the air. Ryan made a deep guttural moan with every thrust into Annabeth's tight pussy. I knew just how tight it was because I had been the one to take her virginity. Annabeth let out a load moan every time he pushed deeper into her. Her Leg was up over his shoulder giving me a clear view of what was happening.

"Oh god's," she moaned. "Harder, faster, Oh, yeah give it to me."

"You like that slut don't you."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm better than Percy aren't I."

"So much better. Percy can't even compare to you."

"Don't worry, when he gets back if he comes back. I'll let him know I kept your cunt nice and warm and kept it in good condition." They were both so enthralled in what they were doing neither noticed me standing there. All the blood felt like it had left my body. I couldn't move a single muscle. I felt the rings burning in my pocket. I had actually thought that Annabeth was above this. I thought we were in love. Sure, I was gone for six months. I thought that wouldn't have been too bad. We barely had sex before, both of us to hurt from what had happened in Tartarus. Had it just been me who had been holding back on her? No that couldn't be possible. I had made it clear that I was willing to try anytime if she wanted it. She was always the one to initiate anything that happened. Hell, if she had needed a release that bad, there were other guys that she could have gone to.

I know Nico would have been willing to satisfy any of her lusts. He had had a crush on both of us since we first found him. If she had told me she needed that release, and I wasn't there to give it to her, I wouldn't have batted an eye if she had gone to Nico, Leo, Chris or the Stoll brothers. Hell, she could have gone to some of the girls too. I'm sure neither Piper, Clarisse, Calypso, or Drew would have turned her down had she asked.

But it was the fact that she was now in the middle of fucking my half-brother, someone who was not only an asshole but also trying to steal my place. She and Ryan began to moan louder.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh gods, yes, give it to me, I need this." Ryan was pounding frantically into Annabeth at this point. With one final shove, he came deep inside her. He pulled out to reveal his cum dripping out of her wet snatch. "Oh yeah," Annabeth moaned still rubbing her pussy and fingering her clit. "Want another round"

"Sure, I can't complain." That was it I couldn't let this go on. The wind around me began to whip faster and faster. Thick dark clouds rolled in from the bay. They began to swirl overhead; lightning began to strike the ground. The earth began to rumble beneath my feet. The couple looked up finally seeing the clouds now that the sun had been blocked out.

"Wow, big boy, no need to get so existed," Annabeth said rubbing her hand up and down Ryan's semi-muscular chest.

"This isn't me. I can't do this. I'm not that strong." Ryan told Annabeth.

"Then Who?" She began before she whipped her head towards me.

"Why?" Was all I whispered. The wind now gushing around me at breakneck speeds.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, clearly nervous now that she had seen me.

"Long enough. What was that you said about me? Let me think oh yes I believe you told Ryan and I quote 'So much better. Percy can't even compare to you,'." Annabeth's face blanched at this.

"Percy, I didn't mean." She began.

"Save it, I don't care. You're sleeping with the enemy. Had it been any of our friends I could have overlooked it, but it was the one guy who I can never forgive you for sleeping with."

"Oh, there's been no sleeping involved," Ryan said smugly. A lightning bolt ripped out of the sky striking him and sending him into Long Island Sound. That water was under my control, not my fathers. He would get no help from daddy. If he were strong enough, his own powers would save him. If not oh well. I didn't care. Annabeth's head whipped around watching Ryan go flying into the sea.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why would I do that? Why would that? You know full well why I would do that."

"Stop acting like your any better than me. My mother told me everything."

"Wait! What?"  
"She told me you ran off with Artemis and the Hunt and was bagging all of them nightly having the time of your life. She told me you convinced Artemis to give herself to you and then the same with Thalia and the rest of the hunt."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, do you deny it?"

"Of course, I deny it! Why would I ever do something like that?"

"Then if you weren't with the hunt, where were you these last six months?"

"Oh, I was with the hunt. On your mothers' orders. God's who could I be so stupid. Of course, she would lie to you about why I was there."

"Then why were you with them?" I wordlessly pull out the two, now worthless rings from my pocket. I threw them at her feet.

"This is why," I say simply. She bends down and gasps as she picks them up. Her eyes begin to tear.

"I'm sorry Percy, I thought you abandoned me. Please forgive me. I'll come back to you. I'll be your personal whore if that's what you want. I'll let you be with any other girls you want, just don't leave me."

"It's over wise girl. Were threw. You made your bed with the enemy, now go lie in it.

I rushed away from the beach headed back for half-blood hill. I passed by a wordless Piper. I grabbed her and hugged her to me softly crying into her hair. She looked puzzled at first then understanding dawned in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked softly. I shook my head, not feeling like I had enough strength to respond. Nico materialized out of the shadows around us. He put his hand on my head, nodded once, then removed it.

"I'll tell them," he said softly. I nodded my gratitude before slipping into my own shadow and disappearing to someplace where I hoped I could find refuge.

 **Well what did you think. This is the first time I've ever written anything remotely explicit like a lemon. Give me feedback. Also I will be updating the pole that goes with this so watch out for that. Until next time. (which is hopefully less than another year) This is the Chronicler over and out.**


	4. bad day gets worse, then better

**Here's another update. I'm trying to do as many as I can before I burn out again and need another year to recharge and continue. Hopefully it won't be that long. This chapter is shorter than the last one, but the next one will be much longer, I think. I hope this satisfies you until then. There're no lemons in this chapter, though there will be more soon. Well soon as in number of chapters, which could be quite a long time chronological. Anyway on to the story.**

 **Percy**

My mind was blank as I stepped out of the shadows near my parents' house. I fully considered Paul to be one of my parents at this point. Plus, he was the father of my cute little sister, Andromeda. I had said I was with the hunters for the entire six months. This wasn't completely true. I had been allowed to visit my parents and my new sister from time to time. I now was here. I had nowhere else to go. My mind couldn't think right now. I could only think of one thing to do. Something I had always done. Something that was at my very base. An instinct that I think most humans have. I returned to my mother. Mothers could always make things seem better than they really were.

I stepped inside the apartment complex and headed for their room. As I approached the door, I sensed that something was terribly wrong. When I got to the door, it was slightly cracked. I pushed open the door and was hit by a smell I only ever recognized from the battlefield. Inside was a disaster zone. The apartment was wrecked. Everything was destroyed. The place had been ransacked. I looked around me, my eyes roaming over the utter annellation around me. As I surveyed the damage, my eyes fell on the second worse thing I had ever seen. And I had seen the first less than twenty-four hours earlier.

There in the middle of the floor lay my parents. A jagged black sword stuck out of Paul's chest his gut had been cut open and his innards were now his outtrades. My mother lay on her front, her back to the air. I turned her over and saw she had been cut from throat to navel. I stubbled bag gagging at the site. I had seen some very gruesome things during the two wars, but this was by far the worst. Blood splattered the walls all over the place. The room was painted in red, even though the original paint was blue. I gagged, then I remembered something else. I ran into the back room throwing open my sister's room's door. She was not in there. I quickly checked the entire house. She was no were to be found. My panic calmed slightly. She wasn't dead yet. At least that's what I hoped.

I returned to my parent's bodies. I pulled the sword out of Paul's chest. I almost immediately recognized the jagged black sword. There could be no doubt when I saw the boar symbol on its hilt. This was Aries sword. My blood boiled. How could someone, even a god, do this? This was a complete massacre.

My vision went red with rage. I screamed towards the heavens. Pure rage flowing off me in droves. After a while my voice grew so hoarse, I couldn't keep screaming. I lowered my head in defeat. I don't know how long it was that I stayed like that. My head lowered, kneeling on the floor. Eventually, I pulled myself together. There was only one thing left to do.

 **Percy**

I stood on the steps leading to the Olympian council. My rage had cooled to ice-cold anger. The two blows I had received in such a short time left me hollow. I couldn't feel anymore. I couldn't allow any weakness. Feelings would only hold me back. Plus, I wouldn't be needing after I was about to do. Either I would accomplish my goal and be killed immediately. Or I would be killed while trying to accomplish my goal. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if I died. And when I did Nico would be there. He would at least keep me from being sentenced to the field of punishment for what I was about to do.

I approached the gates. Two minor gods stood as guards at the door. They crossed their spears as I approached.

"You've not been summoned. You are not allowed to enter." I didn't listen. With a flick of my wrist two giant icicles sprouted from their chests. They were impaled immediately and fell to the ground, golden icor pooling around their fallen forms. They would recover. That wasn't enough to kill them, just immobilize them temporarily. I threw open the doors to the gods' chambers. Inside was a war zone. The gods were all in there twenty-foot forms yelling at each other.

"How could you do it, Ares. Sure, Percy's gone a little of the deep end, but that doesn't mean you need to kill one of my lovers just for some petty revenge." Poseidon's face was filled with rage.

"I thought you disowned the boy. What do you care what happens to his mother?" Ares shot back

"That may be true, but I still loved her. Just because my estranged son and I are having an argument doesn't mean you can go around killing his mother."

"Why you." Ares raised one of his war axes menacingly at Poseidon. Poseidon raised his trident in response. Other gods were yelling at each other as well. It all revolved around what had just happened to my mother.

"Enough," Zeus thundered. He glared angerly around the council room. The other Olympians calmed down and returned to their seats. "Know if we could all calm down, I will explain. I ordered Ares to kill Sally Jackson." There was a collective gasp around the room. Some of the gods looked horrified. Other's impassive. Poseidon glared daggers at Zeus but didn't say anything. "We needed to prove a point to Percy. He's started to get too cocky, and I have started to deem him a threat."

The gods were oblivious to my presence. I called on my strength as a godling. I was slightly surprised but realized I could also grow to their height if I wanted. I guess even if you only had control of a certain plot of land you would still be able to call on some of your godly abilities on Olympus, home of the Gods. I seethed as Zeus continued to gloat over his strategy to teach me some humility. I couldn't stand it a second longer. I grew to their height and charged forwarded screaming. I had both _Riptide_ and _Dimios_ drawn ready to use them. The gods were shocked for a second. Artemis and Aphrodite were the first to react. They threw themselves in front of me and held me back from striking the king of the gods. While they pushed me back, Apollo and Hermes covered their backs from Ares and Zeus who seemed ready to go through them to get to me. I was almost as ready to go through them, though in my anger I still had enough consciousness to not hurt either of the goddesses. I bellowed with primal rage and thrust out my hand. Artemis quickly changed into her eighteen-year-old form; grabbed my hand and forced it behind my back before I could do something. She pushed me down onto my knees.

"Stop this," she hissed into my ear," I yelled summoning more power. A wind rushed around me and threw Aphrodite and Artemis off me. It was enough to force to hurt them, just get them off me.

"Percy, you need to calm down," Aphrodite pleaded with me.

"Never, they killed my mother, now they have to pay. Blood for blood."

"No Percy, you can't do this. You'll be killed," Artemis called to me from where she had been flung back against her throne. I blocked their voices out and charged Zeus. I screamed as I raised _riptide._ Ares intercepted my blow with his own ax. There was a quick exchange of blows between the war god and me. It quickly ended with me stabbing _riptide_ through his shoulder. Just as I was about to take his head off with _Dimios,_ both Apollo and Hermes tackled me from behind. They dragged me to the ground. Hermies held my arms down, while Apollo planted his knee in the small of my back and held my head down. Apollo leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"What in Hades do you think you are doing, Percy?" I struggled but couldn't get the two gods off me.

"Son of a bitch stabbed me," Ares shouted as he stumbled backward.

"I'd say you deserved it, but it was Percy who did it," Poseidon committed blandly.

"Get him out of my sight," Zeus glared at me. "Hold him in the courtyard while we figure out what to do with him. Apollo and Hermie's got off me, dragging me to my feet, keeping my arms pinned behind my back.

"We'll take him to the courtyard to wait so you can stay and have this talk," Aphrodite said. Artemis stood behind Aphrodite and nodded her head in agreement with the goddess of love. Apollo only nodded before trading spots with his twin. Artemis made sure I couldn't throw her off again as Aphrodite lead us out of the gods' throne room. Once we were in the courtyard and Artemis was sure I wasn't going to bolt back to the throne room, she realized her hold on me. She spun me to face her.

"What in Hades was that? What possessed you to think that attacking a god was a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea, I responded sarcastically. Artemis glared at me. "It's not exactly like they gave me much choice. What was I supposed to do? Ares killed my mom and Paul. He took Andromeda for all I know. Only he knows what he's done with her."

"Hestia took Andromeda when she realized what was about to happen. She was able to grab Andromeda, but there was nothing she could do to stop Ares." Aphrodite informed me. Some of the tension in my shoulders relaxed at this. At least my baby sister was alright. That was some good news at least.

"That doesn't change the fact Ares killed Mom and Paul. I had to do something."

"You could have let us handle it. We would have figured something out." Artemis said, half scolding half trying to soothe me.

"What, let you gods bicker for a few days then give Ares a slap on the writs if that? It was Zeus who orchestrated it all. At most Ares would have been scolded. That it. That's not justice." Artemis backed off, her face scrunching in pain. I lowered my voice and softened it. "I didn't mean to hurt you Arty, but you know there's nothing you could have done to make it better."  
"You could have at least let us try. It would have been better than whatever is about to happen now. Honestly, if I had to choose between seeing Ares punished for his crime and you keeping your life, I would choose to keep you alive any day."

"But who said I would want that?"

"I would want that," Aphrodite chimed in.

"I just don't think I can keep going without her. I don't care what happens to me. I just want to see Ares, and Zeus, pay." Aphrodite pulled me into a hug.

"Don't say that. You still have people who want to see you alive."

"Sure. And if it had just been this, I might have been able to bear it. If I had been able to go home to Annabeth, I might have been able to continue on, but not now, not after what happened.

"Why, what happened?" Artemis had a puzzled look on her face. I recounted what had happened at camp just a few hours ago.

"That's why I went to go see my parents. And you already know what I found there." Both Aphrodite and Artemis had a look of complete shock and hoar on their faces. Aphrodite had her hand over her open mouth.

"I just can't believe that Annabeth would do something like that," Aphrodite said.

"Neither can I," Artemis agreed. "It just seems so out of character for her. I can't think what she could have been thinking." I shook my head.

"Maybe she was just trying to go after who she thought the lead camper would be. First Luke, then me, and now comes along my new half-brother who manages to win over the entire camp. I mean it kind of makes sense. Maybe she was just a bitch in disguise after all. Look at Luke. Everyone at camp loved him when he first showed up. Then he betrayed her, and I took his spot as the most popular camper. After he was dead with no chance of reclaiming his spot, she started dating me. Then I disappear without warning, not once but twice. Maybe she figured my time as the head camper had run out, so she moved on to what she saw as bigger and better things.

"No," Aphrodite said shaking her head emphatically. "There is no way that is true. Sure Annabeth had a crush on Luke, but that started before he became popular. What's, more importantly, is she loved you unconditionally. Every time I've seen you two together, it's like your love is an interconnected cable that seemed to be unbreakable, especially after the second giant war. And before you say anything. There is no way she could fake though emotions. Not in front of me. I don't know what could have changed in the last six months to change that, but I thought for sure you two were soul mates. I've never been wrong about that before. As much as it pains me to admit it. Maybe I just can't see straight when it comes to you." She shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. "I guess my powers might not work perfectly when around you."

"Why would that be?" I was curious. What would make her say that?

"You remember the blessing I gave to Piper."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"And you remember what it was supposed to do?" I just nodded in agreement trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Well, what did Piper look like after I gave her that blessing?"

"I mean, just her but with even hair and a dress." I had no clue what that had to do with anything. "I don't see how this is relevant."

"Just be patient and you will. If you went in there," Aphrodite motioned over her shoulder, "and asked every guy in there what she looked like you would get a different answer. Most would probably just say she looked like a younger version of me, of course, everyone would say something different about how I looked. That's part of my curse disguised as a blessing." I was even more confused at this point. "Here let me put it this way. Since you came to the reward ceremony after the second giant war, have I ever changed appearance once?"

"Well of course you have. Sometimes you look my age. Some times younger, sometimes you look like you could be my mom's age."

"No, that's age. Have I ever changed physical appearance so that I looked like someone else, not just different versions of the same person?

"Now that I think about it, no your just you." _That is strange. Before she always looked like the principal of all beauty._ "I guess your current version is the most beautiful version of you I could imagine."

"If that's true, does Piper look like a seventeen-year-old version of me?"

"Well, no. I've seen you as a seventeen-year-old, and you look like a mother and daughter who happen to be the same age, like if there was a picture of when you were young. You may accidentally be mistaken for each other if someone didn't know better. But side by side, there's no way I would think you were the same person."

"Exactly Percy. That's what I'm trying to tell you," Aphrodite huffed. I glanced at Artemis. Her eyes had gone huge, and her hand covered her mouth. A look of complete disbelief on her face. She had obviously figured out whatever Aphrodite was trying to tell me, and she didn't like where it was going. "Look, do you remember what I said about the curse/blessing." I shook my head no.

"It was over a year and a half ago."

"The specific details are this. Only her soul mate can see her true form. The same goes for me. What you see right now is my true form. What you have seen when looking at Piper is her true form, that, only you can see, for both of us." I still didn't quite get it, though I did have a vague notion where this was going. I pushed it out of my head. There was no way what I was thinking could be what she was trying to say. _But what if it is?_ No, it wasn't. Aphrodite looked exasperated at this point. "Look, Percy, I can see your not excepting what I'm telling you. Only my soul mate can see my true form. Only Piper's soul mate can see her true form. You can see my true form. You can see Piper's true form. You are, whether you like it or not, both of our soul mates." She held up a hand keeping me from speaking. "Now it is rare, but not unheard of for a god, especially a powerful god, to have more than one soul mate. I can still see Piper's true form, and she can see mine. We are soul mates. With each other, and with you. That's why I kissed her that day. I knew that eventually the three of us would end up together, though now I think we may be torn apart before we can ever be together."

"But I thought you said you thought Annabeth was my soulmate."

"Remember what she just said sea-weed brain," Artemis chimed in. "It's possible to have more than one soul mate." Aphrodite nodded in agreement. I knew Piper, and I were destined to be with you, but with as tightly as you and Annabeth were tied, I thought for sure she was your soul mate as well. But it is known that our godly powers don't always work right when it's our life mate was looking at. For some reason, our powers can be skewed. Maybe it's just that I was somewhat in love with Annabeth as well and I wanted all four of us to be happy together." I stumbled back from this.

"This is a lot to take in." Aphrodite giggled sadly.

"That's the understatement of the day," Artemis said nonchalantly, "for both you and me." I nodded mutely back.

"You now see why I'm so horrified you would do something like what you just did. Not only were you hurting yourself, but Piper and I also."

"I didn't no."

"I know," Aphrodite sounded defeated. "I thought Piper would have told you by now, but I guess she didn't want to risk driving a wedge between either you and her or you and Annabeth. She would rather have stayed alone all her life, than cause you any discomfort. That's one sign of a soul mate. When you put their feelings over your own, no matter what." I just sat there stunned. My mind couldn't form thoughts, let alone words to comprehend what was happening. Eventually, I eked out,

"so, Piper knew?" Aphrodite nodded. "And she didn't tell me?" Aphrodite nodded again. "She must have thought it was for the best." I nodded. "I understand her reasoning, and I can't say I disagree with it." Aphrodite sighed in relief.

"I hoped you wouldn't be angry with her for this. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I saw you more in the last six months than she did. I could have told you at any point, but I knew that the whole reason you were with the hunters was for Annabeth. I couldn't risk coming in between you and her. Can you forgive me?"

"I can't." She looked shocked. She stumbled backward looking devastated. Slowly she nodded her head in acceptance. She lowered it. Before she could cry, I continued. "Of course, I would forgive you, if you had anything to be sorry for, but you don't. You did what you thought was best, and honestly, it was probably the right decision. I can't be angry with you, even if part of me whishes you had told me earlier. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive." I stepped forward and wrapped Aphrodite in a hug. "I love you Aphy, and I could never be angry with you when you were trying to do something for my benefit. Even if I didn't like it, and I'm not saying that, but even if I didn't, you were doing it with my best interest at heart. I could never be mad about that." Aphrodite started crying into my chest. She had started the conversation in her twenty-year-old form, but now she was only fifteen. I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "If I could take back what I just did, I would, for your sake. I still think Ares should pay, but I would never have done it if I knew it would hurt you and Piper this much." I continued to hold Aphrodite, while Artemis gazed on with sadness in her eyes.

Eventually the counselee rooms doors were opened. A very angry looking Apollo stood at the top of the steps. He motioned for us to come back into the throne room. Obviously, whatever decision the gods had come to was not a good one. As I entered the throne room, I saw that all fourteen Olympians were gathered there. Some of them looked smug, like Athena and Aries. Some looked impassive, like Demeter and my father. Some looked sad for me, Hephaestus and Hera. Some were silently glowering, Hades and Hermes. Apollo was just outright angry, while Hestia looked like she was on the verge of tears. I could clearly see the decision had not gone in my favor. I had expected nothing less.

"Step forward, Perseus Jackson," Zeus bellowed. "We have come to a decision. I did the only thing I could. I stepped forward. "It was a close vote," Zeus glared around the room, "but of course I have the final say. Here is our decision. You have one of two options." I was slightly surprised at this. I hadn't been expecting to choose my punishment. "Your first option is something we've already offered, and you have refused multiple times. Join us like an Olympian. You would have to apologize to Ares, and you would have to work for him for several hundred years as repayment, but violence between two gods is nothing new. If you are one of us, we can overlook this incident." I shook my head.

"You know I can't accept this. We've been over this multiple time. I can never forgive Ares, or you for that matter. I denounce you all as terrible gods. Well, most of you. There are a few alright ones." I glance at Aphrodite, Artemis, and her twin Apollo. "But I will never join you, and I shall not be your pawn, or your slaves anymore." Zeus just nodded. He fully expected this response.

"Then you leave us with no other choice. You are hereby banished to Tartars, where you shall spend all eternity until you slowly and painfully fade from existence." I heard a blood curtailing scream "no" from behind me. I couldn't tell if it was Aphrodite, Artemis, or both. I felt the ground beneath me open up, and I fell into the unending Abyss below. The last thing I saw as I looked back towards the top was Hermes and Apollo grabbing Aphrodite and Artemis before they could do something stupid like follow me down. I had fully expected this would be the outcome the second I decided to go after Ares. It was harder now that I knew that I had been meant to spend all eternity with two of the most beautiful women I had ever known, but part of me accepted this. Annabeth had been the one for me, and she betrayed me, now I wouldn't have to feel that pain every day when I looked at Aphrodite or Piper, or any other girl I might have a crush on. I knew this was selfish, but I didn't care. I opened my arms and accepted the darkness below.

 **Well there it is. I will start work on the next chapter tomorrow since it's already so late tonight. I hope you liked this one. Remember to leave reviews. It's the only way I'll know what to change to make it better. I have updated my story which I'm keeping the poll on. But since it's only changing one chapter and not adding a new one it doesn't update. You'll have to go to my profile and actually click on it from there. Anyway, this is the Chronicler over and out.**


	5. Big reveals

**Welcome back. Sorry, it took so long with this chapter. I've been extremely busy with college, yadda yadda yadda, excuse excuse exuce. Anyway, I have been reading the comments, and let me just say this. Everything and I mean EVERYTHING I do, I do for a reason. Much of it will be explained in this chapter, some you will have to wait for a few chapters for, like the Annabeth explanation. I should have said this earlier, but the entire reason I started writing this story is because I read Zayden Stormvoid's story "New Titans: Fall of Olympus" and didn't like what he did with Annabeth. I immediately came up with a much better explanation for why she does what she does, but you will have to wait till the end of the entire story to find out why. There are hints at it in this chapter, but the character giving the hints is intentionally playing coy. For those who are worried about the plot. I do already know exactly what I want to do. Again EVERYTHING I do, I do for a reason. Every sentence I type plays into the bigger picture somehow. I do know exactly where I'm going with this. I'm sorry for not putting this sooner and causing some of you to be concerned. I hope this relieves some of those concerns.**

 **Percy**

I fell, and fell, and fell, and fell some more. It seemed to go on forever. All around me was darkness. No matter how far I fell, there was only more darkness. Eventually, I started to get bored, then tired. Despite what had happened that day, I fell asleep. I was still falling. It could have been hours, days, weeks, maybe even a month. I fell for what felt like would be all of eternity.

 **3** **rd** **person.**

"How long are you going to let him fall?"

"What, are you not enjoying this at least a little?" Two figures stood side by side. One was over six-six, the other only five-ten. The taller man wore a black three-piece suite. He had a black dress shirt and tie. His hair was the darkest black imaginable. It was cut short and well kept. He had a perfectly manicured van-dike that matched his hair color. His eyes were a deep black. The darkness in them seemed to go on forever. It almost seemed like the light around him was dragged into the pure dark aura that surrounded him. While his aura was darker than the darkest night, there was not a hint of evil in it. In fact, it almost seemed as if he simply repealed all evil intentions simply by existing.

His counterpart, on the other hand, was almost his exact opposite. He wore full battle armor that was straight out of a Sci-fi movie. His armor was pure white with silver highlights around the edges of the different plates of armor. On his right chest and left shoulder, there was a silver skull. On his head, he wore a helmet that matched his armor. The faceplate for this helmet was blank, almost as if it was opaque, but that was only from the outside. He could clearly see out of it from the inside.

"You've been letting him fall for what seems like forever, and I'm an immortal who has lived for what feels like forever," the armored man said.

"I'm doing this for you. Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Any joy I am getting out of this is largely overshadowed by the fact that we're wasting time."

"Yet how can you waste time, when time is merely a human concept that moves forward their lives from a point which they can never return. You do not suffer from this illness so how can you waste time when time is meaningless." The taller man smiled at his compatriot.

"I understand what you're saying, but unlike you, I am still bound to my own locus of time, so while nothing has passed for you, it's still been several hours for me. I may be able to travel through other's time, but not my own."

"Yes, yes, I know. Fine, I'll let him in." The dark man waved his hand.

 **Percy**

I was still falling. Falling, falling, falling, with no end in sight. I was thinking all this when suddenly I hit the ground. The breath was knocked out of me, and I wheezed as I tried to pull air back into my lungs. I rotated to sit up. I felt my body over looking for any broken bones. Mordaciously, there were no breaks or sprains. The worst I had was a few light bruises. I was surprised by this. Sure, I had the curse of the Stix, but it only applied to my skin. And then, only when it felt like it. It came and went as it pleased. I slowly got to my feet and looked around.

I was in an expanse of darkness. It seemed like a billowing fog that went on forever. Then suddenly the fog lifted a little, and I was able to see a wall.

 **Here is another excerpt from Zayden Stormvoid's story "The New Titans: Fall of Olympus." I did go through and make grammar corrections, other than that this is a direct quote. Remember, this story is heavily inspired by his story, and all excerpts are used with his permission. He is much better at describing things than me.**

I was in a dark, black room, the wall depicted the history of the gods and Titans, I knew enough paintings to what they looked like, but there were also stories of other things. I saw pyramids and weird people with animal heads, one even looked like a combination of a jackal and an anteater. I saw a tree with nine circles on different branches that looked as if they represented something. One circle was filled with fire, another with icy mountains, another with a forest, one with normal buildings, a cave with crystals in another, another with skulls and bones, bright clouds and a sky in another, one with mist, and one that looked like a golden castle. There was also the bird, stag, dragon, and a squirrel(?) depicted on the tree. Were these, different mythologies? I decided to investigate it more later and look around the room some more. Did I mention that there were giant thrones in the room too?

How could I have missed them? They were the largest and by far the most bizarre thrones I had ever seen, even compared to the Olympians. They were 15 thrones, each 30-feet tall and 15 feet wide, in a U-shape formation, like the Olympian's but slightly more spaced out because of the sheer size of each one. In the middle, like where Zeus would be, was a throne that seemed to have an entire galaxy in it. It was like a water bed, except it was a throne instead of bed and the water was replaced stars, suns, nebulae, and comets. To the right of the throne made of space were two thrones made out of pure darkness. It made me shiver just looking at them. To the left of the space throne were two thrones made entirely out of water, the closest to the space throne having ice as the armrests. To the left of the two water thrones was by far the creepiest throne out of all them, even the ones that were made out of darkness. It was made out of Stygian Iron and some other kind of metal that looked similar to steel. It had depictions of monsters and torture all over the throne and at the top of the headrest, fire sprouted like a hot rod, and there was also Hydra horns masted on the headrest. To the left of this throne was a pure golden throne. It had clocks lined up on the sides and a giant clock with an hourglass at the top of the headrest.

In front of the golden and creepy throne, adjacent to the thrones of darkness were two thrones so white and bright that I had to squint just to look at them for a minute. They seemed to contrast between the two dark thrones, these two seemed to radiate pure light that I wondered how cold and dark it would be if those two thrones weren't next to the dark thrones. Adjacent to the white thrones was a throne that looked like an exact copy of Zeus's throne, minus the golden eagles and pompous bastard. It was made out of stormy clouds and crackled at times with lightning. To the right of this throne, was a rocky, brown throne filled with, well rocks. At the headrest, it was spiky and jagged like a mountain. In between the two previously mentioned thrones was a pile of rubble, as if a throne once stood there. By any indication from the rubble, it would have been a more deep brown, and it seemed to be represented of life because there was dry, dead grass and plants in the rumble.

At the other side of the stormy and rocky thrones, next to the golden throne were two similar, almost normal thrones. One was dark pink and purple and had a quiver on one side of the throne and a bow on the other. It also resembled like a love seat. The other one was a plain and simple throne, colored deep purple, and the only weird thing about it would be the red and blue names that would appear and disappear occasionally around it. The throne next to the purple one was a simple grey throne, that seemed to produce an eerie mist. I could faintly hear whispering voices coming from the throne, but it was too low for me to hear. And the final throne, adjacent to the brown, rocky throne and opposite of the grey one, was by far the weirdest throne of them all. It was one-third made of water, one-third made out of metal, and one-third made out of multicolored water. Then I realized that those multicolored waters weren't just any kind of water, it was the Five Rivers of the Underworld! There was blank white for the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, rusty red for the River Acheron, the river of pain and torture, dark blue for the Cocytus, the river of woe and sadness, dark black for the River Styx, the river of oaths and hate, and fiery water for the Phlegethon, the river of fire, obviously. Together they made the weirdest room I have ever been in, and that is saying something!

 **This ends the quote from Zayden's story.**

After taking in the entirety of the primordial throne room, I spotted them, the two who were about to drastically change my life forever. One was about an inch taller than me, which was pretty impressive. He had black hair and a van-dike. He wore an all-black three-piece suite. The other was much shorter. Unlike the first, who radiated darkness, this one was completely white. I don't mean his skin was white, I couldn't see his skin. It was his armor. I had only seen armor like that in Sci-fi movies. His face was blank, well not his face, I couldn't see it. He wore a faceplate connected to his armor. His helmet didn't even have a place for his eyes. It was very unsettling.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson," The dark-haired man said. I took a step backward. _He knew my name. Of course, he knew my name, why wouldn't he now my name. It's not like we've met. Wait, have we met? No, I think I would remember him._

"No, we have not met Perseus, or you prefer Percy, don't you? Well, either way, we have never met before." _And he could read my mind, great, just great. Now not even my thoughts were private._

"Your thoughts were never private, to begin with. I've always known them." There must have been a look of hoar on my face because the armored man sighed. He spoke sounding completely exasperated, much like most adult's sound when speaking about me.

"You get used to it. He likes to do this just to prove a point." I stared at the pair, unable to fathom what was happening.

"Ok, one question, well really the first of many questions but…"

"Who are we?" The dark-haired man smiled.

"Please stop." My voice came out as almost a whine.

"Fine, I think you get the point. Your question?" I sighed again.

"Alright, who are you guys."

"Why," the man began. "I'm Chaos."

It took me a few minutes to recover from those words. Chaos was the ultimate primordial being. He predated every other primordial by eternity. Chaos had always existed, would always exist. He was the ultimate being. His rule was absolute, and no one had seen or heard from him in over a millennium. I stood there, slack-jawed, unable to form any coherent thought.

"Of course," He continued. "That is not the only name I've gone by. I have been known by many through various different religions. Some are accurate descriptions, most are not. However, you know me best by the name Chaos, so that is the name you may use." I nodded mutely, my thoughts still afar off, fluttering away like butterflies.

"I think you broke him," the armored man chimed in.

"Please, you were the same way when we first met."

"I like to think I was more dignified, considering we had a relationship before we ever met. To me, you were a real person. Even though I couldn't see you, I knew you were there and could still talk to you. To him, you are a figment of a broken legend, which came from his very far off gods. I always knew I would meet you. He never expected this."

"Yes, you are right."

"I do what I can, you know, since I hang out with someone who is literally always right, no matter what." Chaos just smiled at this. I was still reeling from the revelation that Chaos was here, in the flesh, standing in front of me. I struggled to keep up with the banter happening between Chaos, and the armored man.

"Oh well, guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Jake." _Great at least he sounds normal, won't cause me to go completely crazy._ "Son of Chaos." _Yep, there it is. I'm definitely losing my mind. That's it. I'm in Tartarus. I hit my head when I landed and am now only partially conscious and seeing things. I'm slowly dying and losing my mind._

"You're not dying calm down," Jake said.

"Great you can read minds to?"

"When I want to."

"Well, second question. What, the actual Hades is going on?"

"Language," Chaos said.

"Yeah, he's got this thing for cussing. Might not want to do it." Jake recommended.

"Ok, excuse me." Why am I like this? Am I really being sarcastic with Chaos himself, and his apparent son? "Please, would someone be as kind as to explain to me why I'm here. And what the actual heck is going on." Chaos clicked his tongue at me. "Sorry," I backtracked. "I'm just really confused. You wouldn't believe the day I've had. I woke up thinking I was going to marry my girlfriend, found out she was cheating on me with my half-brother, who I hate. I went to my house and found my mom and step-dad murdered. I went to confront the gods. Got kicked out. Found out that two of the people I had considered close friends were actually my soul mates. Got dragged back into the throne room. Then tossed into Tartarus. Yep, my day's been going swimmingly."

"Well technically, that happened last week for you. You were falling for a very long time," Jake added.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Your welcome."

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh, I know, just trying to be polite."

"Are you being sarcastic now?"

"Maybe?" Jake shrugged. If I could see his face, I knew he would be grinning from ear to ear.

"Anyhow," Chaos interrupted, "as much as I enjoy watching you two getting along so well, I do have answers for your questions, and were on kind of a strict time table here.

"Really? Now you're concerned about the time table? What happened to ten minutes ago when you were going all philosophical on me about the flow of time."

"That was then, this is now." All this back and forth was beginning to give me a headache.

"Please, can you just tell me why I'm here?" my voice was almost pleading at this point.

"Sure, that's easy," Chaos said. "I want you to be my champion in this realm." Ok, I had had one too many shocks in to short a time. Remember all the way back at the beginning of this story when I said I was going to have a heart attack. Yeah, that was happening right now.

"Please, I can't take any more of this. What is happening?"

"I told you, I want you to be my champion."

"Yes, but what does that mean? Why me? What is going to happen? What does your champion even do? I'm so confused and tired. I can't keep this up." I ended my little tirade and slumped to the ground head in my hands. I was on the edge of tears. I was just so tired.

"Welp, congrats Abba, you broke him."

"Maybe this all did happen a little too fast. But then again, it's not like we had much choice."

"Your right, but we should probably explain more."

"No, not yet. Percy, you must accept the position before I explain it to you. Them the rules."

"Why? Don't you make the rules?" I asked confused, still holding my head."

"Yes, but if I explained it to you and you refused, I would have to erase you from existence."

"Not like that would be a big deal, Jake interjected. "There's are hundreds of other yous. We could just go grab one of them."

"Yes, we could, but we don't want to have to. We would like to see you stay alive, well, not alive exactly, but not erased from existence."  
"Wait, so I am dead?" I was even more confused at this point

"You will be if you accept my offer."

"But if I don't, I'll be erased from existence, not much of choice."

"No, no, no. Weren't you paying attention? I would have to erase you if I told you and refused. If you refuse without me telling you, I'll just toss you into Tartarus."

"Wow, somehow I think that might actually be worse."

"Well, you would still have the chance of coming back from Tartarus, as long as you find the doors of death."

"How likely would that be."

"Well, the minotaur managed to do it at least three times in five years so."

"Yeah, I get the point, but if its all the same, I'd rather not do that again. Did it once, had my girlfriend to help me through. I don't think I would make it by myself."

"So, will you accept the position as my champion?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything else in the foreseeable future so I might as well."

"Good." Chaos waved his hand at me. I thought I was already in peak condition from Aphrodite's blessing, but that was merely outward. This, this was something else. I physically felt my muscles tightening under my skin. I cried out as a burning sensation went through my entire body. I felt like my body was on fire. Every part of me ached, and I writhed on the floor, trying to escape the pain. Eventually, the pain subsided. The darkness that had clouded my vision slowly faded. I was able to see again.

Eventually, feeling returned to my body. First thing I noticed was that every inch of me felt different. I felt better than I ever did as a godling. Every inch of my skin glowed with faint gold color. My muscles had become completely defined. I didn't have any superficial fat left on my body. I lifted my shirt slightly and saw a rock hard eight pack. Every square inch of me felt like it was made of pure steel.

As I admired myself, I heard a hiss. I looked up and saw Jake remove his helmet. My eyes were immediately drawn to the silver. It was everywhere. His close-cropped hair was metallic silver. His eyes seemed to pierce me with their silver. And most of his face was covered in a medium-short beard, which was also pure silver. The silver of his hair was not that of an old man, but as if actual strands of the precious metal the color was named after grew directly out of his head. He didn't look much older than me, if at all. He was only about nineteen or twenty. He smiled at me eyes shining.

"Enjoying admiring yourself. If you want, I can get you a mirror to look in." I glared at him. He smiled back, eyes still shining brightly. They seemed to hold an infinite well of mirth.

"You now have a glorified body," Chaos said. "It is much better than your original."

"I thought you said if I excepted being your champion, I would die."

"And you have. Only the dead can have a glorified body. The plus side is you now have an eternal body. There is nothing in any universe that can destroy it. It can still be injured. Well maybe, you also happen to have the curse of the Stix. This is the first time a Greek hero with this curse has had a glorified body, so it is still seen to what will happen."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know," Jake said. "It was a real rush for me the first time I experienced it."

"You're dead too?"

"Oh please, despite what Abba, excuse me Chaos says, you are not actually dead anymore."

"But," I began.

"You were dead." He pointed over to a corner. I gasped horrified. Over in the corner lay me. Or what used to be me. "See your soul cannot be connected to your old body if you want a glorified body. So, for that minute you were in between your old body and new you were dead. Only a split second."

"So, you've died too?"

"Oh no." Jake touched the center of his chest plate. "I have something special that allowed me to skip the dying part."

"Lucky you."

"Aye, I am lucky." I looked at him confused.  
"So, you're a pirate now?"

"Nah, though I have been. More than once." I was even more confused now.

"Welp, my part is done, catch you later. Peace." Chaos, creator of all, flashed a peace sign and disappeared.

"Did he just?"

"Yeah, you get used to it."

"But why?"

"Because he can."

"But."

"No, it doesn't make much sense, but whatever. Now it's my turn to explain things. Prepare for exposition."

"Oh boy."

"Well it's better I do this now, then explain your questions one by one. That would take forever. Here's the basics. The reason you were made a champion was to kill or depose of the current gods. They have become extremely corrupt. Well, they have always been pretty bad, but it's time they are dealt with. You shall be the one to do that."

"How could I defeat gods?"

"Just shut up and listen. I told you I was giving exposition."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, you will be plenty strong by the time I'm done the training you. You can use any time of ability you want; Syou just need to learn how. I'm going to teach you to tap into your full potential. Plus, you won't be alone, but I'll get to that later. For now, I have a list of gods that you must deal with. The list goes Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus. The first four have been slated for execution, it's up to you how you deal with the last two. Any god not on the list is up to you to decide what to do with. Any god not on the list is optional for you to put on your new ruling council. The new council you set up will not be anywhere near democratic. Anyone on this council will be able to give you ideas and suggestions, but it is up to you to make the final decisions on all matters. I also have a council, so I'll give you a break down of how I have it divided, do with it what you want. I, of course, am at the top. My best friend is my second-in-command and most trusted allie. I often delegate decisions to him. Including him, there are four in my inner circle, all very close friends. Under these are five primary councilors, and ten secondary councilors. Meaning there is a total of twenty councilors. Of course, that's not my total senate. Under those twenty, there are fifty masters, two-hundred, elites, and two-thousand knights. Of course, not all of them can be included in every decision, and honestly, most don't want to be included in every decision. But they can always attend meetings and respond if they feel it necessary. All that is to say, you should start with twenty and work your way out from there."

"Ok I know you told me not to interrupt, but how many people are you over,"

"Oh, I forgot to explain who I am didn't I."  
"No, you said you were a son of Chaos."  
"Well so are you at this point. Son of Chaos is a position. We are not related by blood."

"Oh, that makes you slightly less terrifying."

"It shouldn't."

"Ok, I'm scared again."

"Good, I'll explain my role in the greater scheme of things. Have you ever heard of multi-verse theory before?" I looked at him blankly. "Well, the multi-verse theory states that there are an infinite number of universes. Every decision that you have ever had to make has played out. Whatever decision you make, there is a version of you which made the opposite decision. My job is to look over all those universes. I make sure that what we call code blacks don't occur. A code black is when a world is turned into a dark world, aka destroyed. It's my job to stop this. However, I need to. That's one of the reasons I'm here. If I don't interfere now, your world is headed in a direction in which it would eventually be destroyed. It's my job to make sure human life continues on. Say for example earth is destroyed, but there is functional human life on other planets. In that case, I would not interfere. But if the earth destroys itself before it reaches space colonization stage, I correct the problem. And by me, I actually mean my entire organization. This organization is known as the Interdimensional Space-Time Core or IDSTC for short. We currently have ten-thousand plus time sentinels. And I am their leader."

"Wow, just Wow. That's… a lot to take in."

"Yeah, basically all you need to know is this. Your gods did bad, I fix bad. That's the TLDR version."

"If you're here to fix our worlds mistakes, why don't you just go down there and take care of them yourself?"

"Two reasons. First, we try to interfere as little as possible, like pulling someone out of the timeline who was supposed to die and save their life. Something as simple as this can have great changes. Second, someone needs to rule after this problem is corrected. So, we pulled you out of the timeline. Then we're going to train you and stick you back in twenty years in the future."

"It's going to take twenty years for you to train me?"

"Oh no," Jake laughed hardly. "It's going to take at least a hundred years to get you where you need to be."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"That's hard to say since I jump around time and dimensions so much, but I am much older than you may be able to comprehend. Let's just say that your gods look like babies to me."

"So, if the gods are babies, what am I?"

"Barely out of the zygote phase."

"Comforting."

"Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you'll be the strongest being in this dimension."

"Will I be as strong as you?" Jake laughed again

"Not even close. You may be about as strong as one of my sentinels, possibly even a knight if you train hard enough. But don't worry, we're not a good basis to judge against. I pull the strongest beings from each world to include in the IDSTC."

"Will I join the IDSTC when I'm done?"

"Well, maybe, but you're a champion of Chaos, so that's not my call to make. And before you ask, no, I'm the only one who is a Champion in the core. Your destiny is most likely to rule this world for all eternity as its king. Don't worry, a different version of you is one of my master knights. You, or another you, was one of my first fifty choices."  
"That's so comforting." Jake smiled at me.

"We'll talk more about that later, for now, we need to keep discussing a few more points." While Jake continued, I glanced at the list of names he gave me.

"Quick question, why is my dad not on the list?"

"We figured it was best to just let you deal with him however you wanted to. He not completely evil like Zeus or Ares. Or so conceded like every single person on that list. Basically, that list is of the gods that will refuse, no matter what, to swear loyalty to you. Now I will continue this topic later. For now, we need to talk about something else, something, more personal."

"Well if that's not absolutely terrifying, I don't know what is." Jake kept smiling at me, his smile becoming more of a wicked grin. "Now, I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be. This isn't something you need to be scared of. We need to talk about your relationships, namely your love life."

"Oh, boy. Are you sure that's a can of worms you want to open?"

"No, not really, but I need to explain some things to you. Trust me, it will help."

"I hope."

"First things first, we need to talk about how you view sexuality. You have noticed you're different than most humans."  
"Yeah, that's because I'm a demi-god."

"Well that's partially true, but there's more to it. Yes, it's true that most demi-gods are bisexual, and a larger percentile of them are more open to open relationships than most humans. This is due to their relationship with the gods, who had a very open view on sexuality."

"I don't see how I'm different than any of them."

"Well for one, while open dating is commonplace among demi-gods, at the end of the day most demi-gods only have one soulmate. We both know that's not true for you." I blushed slightly at this.

"You have me there, I do have two soul mates, but that's not that weird is it?" Jake burst out in a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy, you have a lot to learn. What I'm about to tell you will probably come to you as more of a shock than hearing you are going to kill the gods. You always knew deep down that you would kill them one day, and like that you know this is true as well. First, you know how Greek legend tells how the first humans lived right?'

"You mean the two-headed, eight-limbed beings."

"Yes, exactly. However, they were not the only beings like this. There was another species similar to them, but much much more powerful and much older. Unlike their two-headed counterparts, these beings looked mostly like humans today, except they were much taller, stronger, and far more beautiful than any human today. These beings were feared far above two-headed beings. The primordials split these beings into far more pieces in an attempt to keep the weak. They then scattered them into different times in an attempt to prevent them from ever reforming. This means some of them would not be born , or of sexually mature age at the same time. Even if only two of them found each other again, they would be nowhere near as strong as they were original. This led to the piacular state of having multiple soulmates, usually an even number with an equal number of males and females in the relationship.

Members of this group also have a strong skew on other sexual taboos as well. Like the gods, you will have a different view on incest. The major problem with incest is that it can produce bad offspring by the focusing of negative recessive genes. Unlike humans, you do not suffer from this problem. Your genes are now pure. What I'm about to say will sound very repugnant to you right now, but I am simply using it as an illustration, don't think about it too much. Let's say that your younger sister Andromeda grew up and somehow the two of you had a child. Now I know this sounds bad but stay with me. That child of you and your half-sister would have no more risk of a birth defect than any human. In fact, that child would have a much lower, practically non-existent chance of having any negative outcomes. If the child had any, it would be solely Andromeda's gene's fault. If she had a body like yours, there would be zero chance of any negative repercussions.

All this is just an example, and the reason I'm telling you all this is that you are one of these multi-soul beings. The head of one of these beings to be specific. Only you can bring them together, and only you can keep them that way. The individual pieces will be attracted to each other and to you, but they don't understand why like you do. Think about it you know it to be true. What was your first response when you saw Annabeth cheating on you. It wasn't immediate outrage at the fact that she cheated on you. But you were angry with _who_ it was with. Think about it. You immediately thought of several people who you wouldn't have cared if she had sex with. That was your natural split soulmate personality kicking in. Those who have the ability to form a soul-family, as I will call it, are naturally open to the idea of sharing sexual partners within a set group. You had this natural perspective, but you didn't have your group of soulmates, so you inserted your closest friends instead. And Annabeth's response once she realized she made a mistake. She was naturally drawn to you, as are many who aren't necessarily your soulmate. She couldn't comprehend why she wanted to stay close to you, and she said whatever she thought would keep you close. She didn't say something that a normal girlfriend who cheated on her boyfriend. She said what someone who was part of soul-family would say if she were found sleeping around outside the group."

"So are you trying to say Annabeth is one of my soulmates or not."

"No, I'm not saying, either way, she may be, she may not be."

"Do you know?"

"Of course, I know. I can see the future. I'm a seventh-dimensional being. Well technically, I'm a three-dimensional being who lives in a seventh-dimensional world. I'm not going to go into the specifics now. Maybe later, we're talking about you right now."

"So, if Annabeth isn't one of my soulmates, then who is? I know Aphrodite and Piper are, but how many soulmates do I have? And how do you know so much about this" Jake laughed again?

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything about who is part of your group. But for the question of how do I know so much? Well, that's simple. I am the head of one of these groups as well. There are twenty of us, ten males, ten females. Actually, you know what, you've been through a lot. You already know who two of your female counterparts are, so I'll go ahead and tell you one of the males if you want."

"I don't know. Sure, I've felt attraction to guys before, but I'm still a mostly straight demi-god."

"That's fine. You don't have to have sex with the guys of your soul-family if you don't want to. But I already know you won't mind if any of the girls in your group have sex with your male counterparts."

"I guess that makes sense. Sure, go ahead and tell me who it is."

"Well, you already know who it is. He's the only guy that has already told you he has a crush on you."

"Wait, Nico? You're telling me that Nico DeAngelo is one of my soul-mates?"

"Yes, I am."

"This is all a lot to take in. I think I need to sit down for a moment." I sat down on the black marble floor. I held my head with my hands, trying to hold my mind together. I felt like I might go crazy.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we are on a timetable." Jake's voice was soft, but there was a firmness behind it.

"Wait, aren't you some sort of time lord? Why are we worried about time?" I asked. There was a poof beside me, and Chaos was back.

"That's the thing about Jake, he's a stickler for time crunches. Even though he has all the time in the world, he still wants to do things the most efficient way possible."

"That, and our competition," Jake interjected.

"Competition, what competition?" I was so confused. Did I say that already? I think I did.

"You see Chaos, and I have this little competition going on with you as the playing piece."

"Well, that's comforting."

"It's not that bad. We are going to two different timelines that are doomed. We each pull you out, then we see who can train you faster and better. Can Chaos and his primordials train your counterpart better? Or can I, my generals, and my other selves train you better?"

"Other selves? You're telling me you actually go and talk with your other selves?"

"Oh," Chaos laughed, "you should see their personal fight club. Its literally hundreds of Jake's all partying at once, with a giant fight ring in the middle where they just punch each other into oblivion."

"It helps that it's a dimension where your soul and body become one. Meaning you can't be killed," Jake said.

"Ok, again, a lot to take in, but what are you doing back?" I asked Chaos.

"What? I never left. I've been here the whole time." He said this as he faded out of sight.

"But, what, huh?"

"This is how it is," Jake explained, "He's _the_ God. The Creator. He is everywhere, all the time. Even if he's not here physically. His spirit inhabits every dimension, every time, at once. I know it's hard to comprehend, so don't think about it too hard. For now, we need to talk about your training." I was still sitting on the ground, head in hands. My skull felt like it was splitting in two.

"I have the worst possible headache right now."

"If you think it hurts now, waits till we actually start training."

"I'm so looking forward to it."

"Good, enthusiasm. Keep that up."

"I was sarcastic."

"I'm not. If you want to survive my training, you're going to have to have a good attitude."

"Oh boy."

"I'll go ahead and give you an overview of your training plan. First, you'll train with me a little to improve your combat and natural elemental skills further. Then we'll go to one of my other versions who specializes in magic training."

"I thought you said you were going to train me on my godly powers?"

"Yes, I am. The abilities you got from your father and the other gods are a different type of power. You see, there is magic, then there is what you have, what I like to call supernatural abilities. Two categories that do similar things. Right now, you have some powerful supernatural abilities, but they can be augmented greatly if you learned how to use powerful magic like what my other self can teach you."

"Why don't you just teach me if you're so powerful?"

"Because I don't use magic, only supernatural abilities."  
"But I thought you said you should augment supernatural abilities with magic?"

"No, I said you need to augment your abilities with magic. I have enough supernatural abilities that if I learned magic, it might actually get in the way."

"Oh, great to hear just how OP you are."

"Very, And someday, so will you. Now as I was saying originally, after learning magic, you will learn personal and godly energy control, sometimes known as Ki control, from one of my other selves. Then you will go to a third dimension where you will learn even further how to use your personal abilities and learn how to be a great tactician and mighty general. Then we will return to a training dimension built specifically for you, where you will join part of your army who will be training under my generals, the counselors of the I.D.S.T.C.

"Again, a lot to take in. Wait, did you say _my_ army?"

"I already told you, you would have help. Now is the time to introduce you to part of it." Jake motioned towards a part of the black mist, and it seemed to melt back revealing a giant black door. The door slowly creaked open. A greyish mist spilled out of the door and billowed around the space in which Jake and I stood/sat. Jake reached down, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. The silhouette of figures moved through the mist. The mist finally settled, and I had another one of those moments that would have shortened my life if I was still in my mortal body. As it was, my heart still nearly stopped. Before me were the faces of people, I thought I would never see again. I looked across the sea of dead demi-gods and started picking out faces. I saw Bianca di Angelo, one of my first crushes and Nico's sister, next to her was Zoe Nightshade. I saw Selina Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Castor, the son of Dionysus. I even spotted Ethan Nakamura among the group. There were many more of the demi-gods and huntresses that had died during the two wars. My eyes finally landed on two people that rooted my feet to the floor. In front of me, near the back of the group, stood Luke Castellan and Jason Grace. I stood there, shocked senseless for a moment. I finally pulled myself out of my daze. I rushed through the crowd of heroes and headed straight for the back. I wrapped Jason in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said over and over again. I thought I had buried these emotions and let the old wounds heal while with the Artemis's huntresses, but seeing him again ripped those old scars open.

"It's fine buddy," he said patting me on the back. I was smothering him. I let go of Jason and turned to Luke. A flood of emotions swept through me. Several words came to mind when I looked at him: friend, mentor, predecessor, traitor, enemy, Kronos, yet hero. He slowly held out his hand to me, obviously nervous about our first encounter since his death. I thought to myself 'what the hell' and reached forward. I grabbed his hand in a firm handshake and pulled him into a bro hug. I patted his back.

"I can actually say it's good to see you again. There was a point in my life where I thought I would never say those words."

"Same here," Luke said with a nervous laugh.

"But how?" I asked looking around the group. Their faces smiled back at me.

"Simple," Jake said. "We removed their souls from Hades and gave them glorified bodies."

"But how did you do that without Hades noticing."

"This isn't the first time we've done it; Hades knows not to ask questions. Sometimes different souls end up in the wrong religions' afterlife."

"But, why?"

"You needed an army, we provided you with an army the gods will never expect." As Jake said this Bianca and Zoe approached

"It's good to see you again, Percy," Bianca said somewhat shyly. Had somehow aged. She looked about nineteen, in fact, they all looked nineteen.

"Tis well we meet again, Perseus," Zoe repeated Bianca's greeting in her own way.

"And it's good to see you all again, but I do have a few questions."

"Let me guess," Bianca began, "Why are we here? Well, that gentleman over there approached us with an offer. Join an army he was recruited to serve under _the_ Percy Jackson, or remain where we were forever, no chance of rebirth."  
"Well that wasn't my first question, but it was one." I turned to Jake. "You threatened them to join my army?"

"Please, they had already agreed before I could give the second option. I didn't threaten anyone." I looked doubtful. Jason jumped to Jake's defense.

"It's true. I can't speak for the others because we weren't all together, but I was practically begging Jake as soon as I realized why he was there. I didn't realize you were dead as well."

"I'm not actually dead."

"Sure, you are, how else would you be here?" Jason finally started to look around his environment. "We are dead, right?" Jake stepped forward.

"In fact, you are not dead, but you are stuck in this dimension, or rather, the one I created for your training. And I can answer your second question, Percy. The reason everyone looks nineteen is because that is the age I preset your glorified body to be. You will eventually be able to control your body and be able to set it to whatever age you want. But until then, you are nineteen in appearance."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense," I said.

"Well, I was hoping I could go back to the land of the living. I really wanted to see Piper again," Jason said disappointedly. I froze up at this. I was pelted with the memory of learning Piper was _my_ soul-mate, how would Jason react when he heard it. Then the second thought hit. Hadn't Aphrodite said something about believing that Jason and Piper had looked like they were soul-mates? If that was true, and I knew I was capable of forming a soul-family, then that had some serious implications. I glanced at Jake. His face was impassive during this conversation.

"Well, Jason the good news is we are planning on returning to the mortal world, where we will rule it as its new governors. However, there are a lot of things we all need to talk about." I motion around our group. "For now, let's head to this place that Jake says will be our training ground."

 **I hope this answers some questions. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out. But hopefully I will eventually. For now, Chornicoler out.**


End file.
